Une parmi les étoiles
by LonelyD
Summary: Après une erreur de pilotage, Kylo Ren et Rey s'écrasent sur une planète perdue dans la galaxie sans moyen de contacter leur camp respectif. Ils vont devoir apprendre à coopérer s'ils espèrent pouvoir repartir. / Léger Ben/Rey.
1. PARTIE I

Fandom : Star Wars.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de George Lucas et de Disney.

Personnages, couples : Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, Rey, léger Ben/Rey.

Rating : T pour certains thèmes sombres abordés et des meurtres, massacres et de la violence évoqués.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Angst.

Note : je dois avouer que je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée de publier cette fiction et j'ai même longuement hésité à le faire. Mais plutôt que de continuer à me poser des questions pour rien, je me dis qu'il est peut-être plus sage de vous en faire profiter et de vous laisser juge de sa qualité. Le texte traite de la relation entre Kylo Ren et Rey, écrite du POV de Kylo Ren/Ben Solo. Il y aura quatre ou cinq chapitres d'une taille comparable à celui-ci. L'intrigue est clichée, le titre aussi, mais j'ai pris un grand plaisir de plaisir à l'écrire. D'ailleurs, j'ai plein d'autres idées sur cette relation et je pense renouveler l'expérience une fois la publication achevée. Si ça vous intéresse, je serais ravie d'en discuter avec vous par message.

Maintenant je me tais et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

* * *

 **Une parmi les étoiles**

* * *

– C'EST DE LA FOLIE ! VOUS DEVEZ FAIRE DEMI-TOUR ! VOUS DEVEZ IMMEDIATEMENT –

Kylo Ren coupe le transmetteur et toutes les communications avec le Premier Ordre et la voix de Hux s'évanouit dans le néant. Il est seul désormais ans l'étroitesse de son cockpit avec pour seul compagnie, les bips, les grincements et les cliquetis de son engin lancé à toute allure. Il accélère pour avaler les quelques mètres qui les séparent encore. Il doit absolument suivre sa trajectoire, ne pas la perdre de vue, qu'importe ce qu'en pense Hux et le Premier Ordre. Il est le Suprême Leader désormais et il n'est plus personne à qui il ait à répondre de ses actes.

Les mots de son Général résonnent pourtant dans sa tête.

 _Quand elle est dans les parages, vous perdez de vue notre objectif. Elle n'est pas la Résistance._

Il est un nombre incalculable de fois où il s'en est physiquement pris à lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Rien n'y fait, Hux persiste. C'est au moins une qualité que Kylo Ren peut lui reconnaître.

Mais Hux n'est pas le Suprême Leader, il n'est pas sensible à la Force et ne sait pas qu'il a besoin d'elle pour ramener l'équilibre – et asseoir la domination du Premier Ordre dans toute la galaxie.

Il active l'hyperdrive et la suit dans l'hyperespace. Il est proche, toujours plus proche et quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourra plus lui échapper – certainement pas avec cette vieille carcasse de Faucon Millénium.

Soudain, l'impensable se produit. Le Faucon ralentit.

D'un geste paniqué, presque paniqué, il coupe l'hyperdrive, mais il est trop tard. La collision est inévitable. Ils sont propulsés hors de l'hyperespace.

.

Il tourne, tourne, tourne encore et encore. Tout dans son vaisseau tourne jusqu'à sa propre tête qui se serait probablement détachée si elle n'avait pas été fermement attachée au reste de son corps. Un projectile gris le dépasse, fonce à toute allure vers ce qui semble être une forêt. Une marée verte s'étend juste sous ses yeux.

Il doit absolument réagir, faire quelque – n'importe quoi – avant de finir en bouille, ratatiné au fond de son engin. Il a imaginé – vu est le mort approprié – sa mort des dizaines et des dizaines de fois se jouer dans son esprit. Jamais celle-ci n'est apparue.

Il ferme les yeux, serre les mains autour des commandes et –

Un tremblement terrible foudroie son vaisseau. L'étau se resserre brusquement autour de lui, tord son corps de douleur et coupe sa respiration. Le cri qui monte de ses entrailles, traverse tout son corps, meurt au fond de ses poumons. Il n'a plus assez d'air pour l'expulser.

Il faut quelques secondes pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits et s'assurer qu'il est bien en vie. Mais il est bien en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Mort, son corps ne pourrait pas être si douloureux.

Il n'a aucun mal à diriger la colère contre la cage de fer qui le retient. D'un mouvement sûr de l'index, il fait signe aux métaux de se plier et ils obéissent. Il réitère l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'il ait suffisamment de place pour extirper son torse. Il libère ses bras d'un coup sec et tire de toutes ses forces dessus pour se s'extraire de la carcasse.

Il tombe la tête la première dans le sable qui égratigne sa joue et roule sur la plage. Lorsqu'il relève la tête c'est pour faire face à la mer qui s'étale à perte de vue. Sur l'horizon repose une énorme boule jaune qui zèbre le ciel de bandes roses.

Il referme ses mains sur le sol jusqu'à sentir ses phalanges crier sous la douleur. Il a bien de la peine à se relever, chancelle sur ses jambes tremblantes, encore sous le choc. Derrière lui, il aperçoit le tas noir et informe qui encore quelques minutes plus tôt traversait l'espace. Les canons sont tordus et hors d'usage, le cockpit réduit à une maigre cage. De l'extérieur, le TIE Silencer fait peine à voir et Kylo Ren a toutes les raisons de craindre que l'intérieur ait autant souffert. Son vaisseau n'est plus qu'un vulgaire tas de ferraille bon pour la casse.

Il jure et donne un grand coup de pied dedans. Les vibrations du métal se répercutent dans tout son corps et il ne peut retenir un cri de douleur. Il manque à nouveau de tomber, mais se retint de justesse à la carcasse du vaisseau.

Il peste alors contre lui-même de n'avoir écouté la voix nasillarde du Général qui lui hurlait d'abandonner – mais c'était hors de question, il ne pouvait lâcher prise et la laisser filer, encore une fois – et de n'avoir pu garder le contrôle de son vaisseau. Il peste plus encore contre Rey qui les a conduit tous les deux ici – et manqué de _les_ tuer.

 _Rey._

Il réalise alors qu'il ne peut être certain qu'elle soit parvenue à limiter la casse. Le Faucon est un vrai engin de mort qui aurait dû finir en pièces détachées depuis bien longtemps et il n'était pas sûr, jusqu'à ce jour, qu'il soit possible de survivre à une brusque sortie de l'hyperespace. Rey n'a peut-être pas eu autant de chance que lui.

Il prend sur lui et balaye les alentours d'un regard. Il n'y a devant lui qu'une forêt haute et dense et pas la moindre trace d'un autre vaisseau.

Ses yeux tombent à nouveau sur le TIE Silencer – ou ce qu'il en reste. Il se demande s'il peut le faire redémarrer suffisamment longtemps pour contacter quelqu'un du Premier Ordre et envoyer ses coordonnées.

Avec – encore – un peu de chance.

Il doit jouer des épaules pour se faufiler dans la fente de laquelle il s'était empressé de s'extirper quelques instants plus tôt. Une fois à l'intérieur, il tend le bras pour atteindre le démarreur et appuie. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, mais rien ne se produit. Son vaisseau reste désespéramment silencieux.

Il sort alors et pénètre dans la forêt. Il doit retrouver Rey au plus vite.

.

L'obscurité l'entoure subitement. Il porte la main à sa hanche et dégaine son sabre-laser. Un lueur sombre l'éclaire. Devant lui, les branches s'entremêlent en un mur végétal épais et épineux. Il frappe une première fois et une fumée noire s'élève. Il frappe encore, brûle, esquinte et brise jusqu'à pouvoir avancer.

L'humidité se fait de plus en plus étouffante. Des gouttes d'eau tombent sur sa tête, sur son viisage et s'immisce jusque dans ses vêtements. Elles coulent dans son dos et sur son torse, trempent sa peau et y colle le tissu de sa chemise. Il fait si chaud qu'il doit s'éponger le front pour éviter que la sueur ne l'aveugle.

Il continue de frapper, mais pour cinq coups donnés il ne fait qu'un pas. Il lui semble ne pas avoir fait plus d'une dizaine de mètres et lorsqu'il se retourne la forêt est toujours là, aussi sombre et épaisse que lorsqu'il y est entré.

Il finit par s'arrêter, essoufflé. Il se tue vainement à la tâche alors qu'il ne sait même pas où trouver de quoi boire et manger – et quelque chose lui dit qu'il s'éternisera plus qu'il ne l'espère. Il n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir la trouver dans cette forêt.

Il range alors son sabre et s'assoit à même le sol dans les branchages et les feuilles pourries. Il ferme les yeux.

S'il est une chose que Kylo Ren avait bien retenu de son entraînement avec Luke Skywalker c'était bien la méditation. Il a passé des heures entières assis à côté d'un Jedi imperturbable qui lui répétait encore et encore les mêmes consignes. Mais Ben – Kylo Ren – gigotait, instable et frustré et sa tête restait toujours aussi bruyante. Ce n'est qu'après un terrible cauchemar qui l'a réveillé en sueur et en pleurs que Luke est venu le calmer – pour de bon. Il avait pris cette voix à la fois calme et grave et avait commencé à chuchoter. Ben – Kylo Ren – avait fermé les yeux, respiré profondément et la tempête s'était finalement levée. Sa tête s'était tue pour la première fois depuis des mois – des années en fait – et il avait fait corps avec la Force, en harmonie avec la Force.

Il frissonne. Il lui arrive encore de méditer, dans le secret de sa chambre. C'est une méthode contraire à ses principes – chasser les sentiments, se détacher de tout et ne faire qu'un avec la Force, c'était bon pour les Jedis – et à ce que Snoke lui avait appris – exprimer les désirs et la colère qui pouvaient bouillir en lui, savoir qu'aucune émotion n'était ni positive, négative, mais un carburant qui le rendrait plus puissant et comprendre ainsi la Force qui vivait dans le plus profond de ses entrailles. Mais il atteint dans ces moments de méditation une plénitude et un silence qu'il ne peut retrouver à nul autre moment.

Il inspire profondément et expire, à plusieurs reprises. Sa tête se vide de tous ces bruissements incessants, de ses doutes et des questions auxquelles il n'a pas de réponse. Il n'y a plus rien désormais à part la Force.

Il soupire et entend la forêt lui répondre, le bruissement des feuilles, les troncs qui craquent, les insectes qui sifflent. Il croit reconnaît le chant des oiseaux et se dit qu'au moins l'île n'est pas tout à fait déserte. Il se concentre pour que rien ne vienne perturber son calme, mais ses mains tremblent et son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine.

Il doit la retrouver.

Une idée, vicieuse, se fait une place au milieu de ses pensées : s'il ne la trouve pas, ce n'est peut-être pas parce qu'elle est déjà repartie, mais parce qu'elle n'a peut-être pas survécu au crash de son vaisseau.

Il a suffi d'une seconde pour le déstabiliser.

Il se ressaisit. Il l'aurait senti dans la Force. Il aurait senti le bouleversement qui aurait secoué la Force – qui l'aurait secoué lui aussi, retourné jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles.

Il sait aussi que cette perspective aurait dû le réjouir, mais ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça. Ce ne peut se passer sans que l'un ne ploie devant l'autre.

Il chasse ses pensées pour un autre moment et son esprit se lie à nouveau à la Force. Il sent d'abord la terre, mouillée, sous ses pieds, les feuilles sur lesquelles il s'est assis, les arbres qui poussent, les insectes qui s'envolent, les oiseaux qui chantent. Il sent le sable sous ses mains et voit l'astre s'étaler à l'horizon. Il voit toute la forêt, toute l'île sur laquelle il a atterri, et l'océan qui recouvre presque toute la planète. Il sent la fumée à quelques centaines de mètres de lui et entend des paroles incompréhensibles – mais frustrées. Il voit une silhouette longiligne entrer et sortir d'un tas de ferraille. Elle l'escalade et tente de s'introduire sous la coque.

Il la reconnaît.

Elle vient de Jakku, y a fait les épaves et sait sans doute bricoler n'importe quel engin dans la galaxie.

Il réalise qu'elle sera sa porte de sortie.

.

Elle crapahute d'un bout à l'autre du vaisseau, se faufile dans les moindres recoins. Elle se déplace avec une taille aisance qu'elle paraît faire corps avec son épave – comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Accroupi derrière un buisson dans une position peu confortable, il l'observe.

Elle n'a pas bougé, est restée en plein milieu de la forêt, n'a même pas cherché à savoir où il était. Elle n'a clairement pas l'intention de rester, mais elle ne semble pas non plus avoir l'intention de le retrouver. Il ne sait trop quoi faire de cette information, mais il se dit qu'il aurait pu faire la même chose – après tout, il est bel et bien établi maintenant qu'ils sont ennemis et qu'aucun des deux ne fera marche arrière.

Il devrait peut-être attendre, attendre le bon moment pour pénétrer dans le vaisseau sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher et sauver sa peau. Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'elle le croit ailleurs, puis –

– Par pitié, montre-toi !

Elle s'est relevée et le foudroie du regard. Malgré les branchages, il est sûr qu'elle le voit.

Il se dresse alors de toute sa hauteur et se montre à elle. Il se tient droit comme un piquet au milieu des troncs arrachés et de la terre retournée. L'atterrissage raté du Faucon Millénium a emporté sur son passage une partie de la forêt et pourtant, hormis les quelques de tôles froissés il semble encore en état de marche.

Il entend la voix de Han Solo le morigéner après une critique sur le Faucon Millénium – qu'il avait à l'époque qualifié de _vieille boîte de conserve rouillée_. Il avait refusé de monter dedans et avait juré qu'il ne le ferait que si sa vie en dépendait.

La voix légèrement étouffée qui lui parvient de dessus une plaque de métal le sort de ses pensées. Rey a plongé à nouveau sa tête dans le vaisseau et semble chercher quelque chose.

– Comment peux-tu t'imaginer que je ne sais pas où tu es ? Tu traînes le côté obscur comme une ombre.

Il ne dit rien, mais peste contre lui-même – encore. Il aurait dû savoir.

– Toujours à me sous-estimer, elle ricane. Ça finira par te perdre.

Il ne relève pas la remarque, garde le silence et s'approche du vaisseau. Il en fait le tour et retrouve Rey, la moitié du corps plongé dans le cockpit.

Il ne sait pas vraiment combien de temps il reste ainsi à l'entendre grommeler. Des bouts de métaux s'entrechoquent, il croit même – il sait – reconnaître des chocs électriques. Puis Rey finit par grogner. Elle sort, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais, le front plissé.

Il voit quelques égratignures sur ses bras dénudés, sur ses mains, son visage. Sa lèvre inférieure est abîmée, sa tunique est en partie arrachée, mais rien de plus. Elle aurait pu s'en sortir avec bien pire. Lui-même n'a pas plus que quelques bleus.

– Ça ne fonctionne pas, dit-elle. Les fils sont grillés, ils ont fondu quand je me suis écrasée.

Elle le fixe alors et le tue littéralement du regard.

Elle ne dit rien, mais il sait ce qu'elle pense. Elle peut toujours attendre ses excuses. Cette fois-ci, elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Quelle idée de parcourir la galaxie avec un engin pareil.

Mais il ne sert à rien de le lui faire remarquer. S'il veut sortir d'ici, il va devoir coopérer.

Il pose une main sur son bras pour la retenir. Elle le repousse d'un geste vif et fait volte-face. Il y a dans ses yeux cette colère qui danse là où il avait vu de l'espoir autrefois. Il a au moins la confirmation qu'elle a cessé de se bercer d'illusions.

C'est une bonne chose. En temps venus, ça rendra la _chose_ plus simple pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

– La plage est à quelques mètres d'ici, dit-il sans se formaliser de ce rejet. J'y ai écrasé mon vaisseau. Il est en bien plus piteux état que le tien, mais tu sauras sans doute y trouver ce dont tu as besoin.

Il se retourne et s'enfonce à nouveau dans la forêt. Il n'a pas besoin de lui proposer de le suivre, il sait qu'elle le fait. C'est une trêve qu'il lui propose là et l'un comme l'autre n'ont aucun raison de la refuser.

Elle reste cependant à bonne distance, méfiante.

Ils avancent en silence avec une grande difficulté. Le chemin ne lui paraît pas beaucoup plus aisé qu'à son premier passage. Il reconnaît bien la trace de son sabre et les coups qu'il a donnés, mais d'autres branches sont venues les remplacer et il lui faut à nouveau agiter son arme.

De retour sur la plage, Kylo Ren peut constater que son vaisseau n'a pas bougé. Quelques oiseaux se sont perchés dessus et crient avant de s'envoler. Il la laisse se glisser dans le cockpit pour tenter à son tour de l'activer. Elle ressort presque aussitôt.

– Impossible à activer …

– Je sais, coupe-t-il.

Mais elle poursuit, l'air contrariée.

– Certains fils sont encore en état, je pense que je pourrais en tirer quelque chose.

– Combien de temps ça te prendra ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

– Ça peut me prendre quelques jours, voire plus. Je n'en sais trop rien. Je n'ai jamais vraiment _réparé_ de vaisseau, mais je peux essayer. Au moins, certaines des pièces du TIE sont compatibles avec le Faucon.

Elle longe la plage et s'éloigne alors.

– Je vais me préparer pour la nuit. Je te conseille d'en faire autant.

Il n'ajoute rien.

Ils devront coopérer pour sortir d'ici, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'ils s'entraideront.

Qu'il en soit ainsi.

ooo

Elle ne dit presque rien lorsqu'elle le rejoint tout près de son vaisseau. Il y a monté une cabane avec le peu de bois sec qu'il a trouvé, s'il peut appeler ça une cabane. Une planche suffisamment grande pour le protéger de la pluie est recouverte de feuilles. Il a surélevé sa couche par un plancher improvisé qui lui évite de dormir dans le sable – et de finir rongé par les insectes. C'est précaire et loin d'être parfait. Il a connu bien pire à la fin de son adolescence, lorsque Snoke s'est chargé de son apprentissage.

Elle ne vient que tôt le matin travailler dans son vaisseau, en sortir quelques débris. Parfois le bruit du métal qu'elle frappe, tord et casse le réveille. Il ne dit rien alors et l'observe, concentrée et transpirante. Elle s'enfonce ensuite dans la forêt pour retourner à son propre vaisseau et le bricoler. Il lui arrive de la suivre. Il ne dit toujours rien, se contente encore de le regarder de loin. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir ce qu'elle fait, mais préfère ne pas l'interrompre.

Le soir, avant que le soleil ne commence à se coucher, elle disparaît et il n'a plus qu'à attendre le matin suivant pour la revoir.

Il l'a vue – dans la Force – à son campement. Il l'a épiée, une fois pour savoir où elle s'était établie, mais n'y est jamais allé. Ils restent l'un comme l'autre muré dans un lourd silence et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Ses journées restent cependant rythmées par les allées et venues de Rey. Elles le réveillent, lui rappellent les heures auxquelles il doit manger, marquent la fin de ses journées. Après son départ il reste des heures assis dans le sable à contempler l'horizon. Il lui arrive de longer la plage, de s'introduire en forêt et de se rationner – principalement de fruits, de quelques petits animaux, de l'eau surtout. La nuit, il lève la tête vers le ciel et y lit les étoiles. Il aimerait se dire qu'il attend que quelque chose apparaisse, mais il n'en est même pas sûr.

Le ciel reste infiniment calme.

Personne ne sait où ils se trouvent. Il lui est impossible de contacter qui que ce soit, même à travers la Force.

Ils pourraient rester des années sur cette île s'ils ne parviennent pas à faire redémarrer leur engin – même jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Son cœur se sert dans sa poitrine. Il se dit qu'il peut imaginer son avenir comme une succession des allées et venues de Rey dans sa vie, juste avant de se rendre compte que c'est déjà le cas. Elle apparaît, disparaît, se cache assez longtemps pour qu'il ne la retrouve pas, puis finit toujours par réapparaître là où il l'attendait le moins pour le surprendre.

Il pourrait en rire s'il était suffisamment cynique.

Sa vie n'est bien qu'une succession d'ironies.

ooo

Il grave une énième entaille dans une branche qu'il a ramassée au bord de la plage. Plutôt que d'alimenter son feu, elle lui permet de compter les jours. Déjà une semaine passé et il déteste cette île.

Le sable s'immisce dans ses vêtements à chaque coup de vent, il se réveille presque toutes les nuits à cause de la chaleur qui ne le quitte jamais, la forêt lui rappelle Endor – et son enfance –, l'astre qui brille au-dessus de sa tête tous les jours est trop lumineux et par-dessus tout il n'a rien à faire. Quoi qu'il fasse, rien n'y change, il reste toujours aussi loin du Premier Ordre et de ses responsabilités, prisonnier d'une planète déserte quelque part au fond de la galaxie.

Pire encore tout repose entre les mains de Rey. Il se sait incapable de bricoler quoi que ce soit sur son vaisseau – il maîtrise la Force et pilote, mais n'a rien d'un mécanicien.

Ce sentiment d'impuissance le rend fou et il lui arrive, parfois plusieurs fois dans la même journée, de passer sa colère sur ce qui lui tombe sous la main.

Il sait qu'il va devoir faire un effort.

Il laisse tomber son bâton dans le sable et rejoint Rey dans la forêt.

Il ne l'a pas vue passer aujourd'hui. Il est rare qu'elle lui adresse la parole, parfois pour lui demander de lui expliquer à quoi sert telle ou telle commande. Rien de plus.

Elle fait sans doute son possible pour l'éviter, encore sur ses gardes – elle sait, qu'au moment de passer à l'acte, il hésitera moins qu'elle.

Il s'approche sans dire un mot d'abord, puis fait connaître sa présence par un raclement de gorge.

– Je veux t'aider.

Elle n'a encore jamais explicitement refusé son aide – et lui n'a jamais proposé la sienne. Ça ne lui coûte rien de lui proposer.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, dit-elle sans sortir de l'engin. Plus vite j'en aurais fini, plus vite on pourra oublier toute cette histoire et retrouver le cours normal de notre vie.

– Mais c'est justement pour en avoir fini plus vite que je veux t'aider.

Elle sort cette fois-ci et lentement se dresse de tout son long. Il la surplombe de toute sa hauteur et ils se jaugent quelques secondes. Leur combat est silencieux, rapide. Il n'y a encore une fois pas de gagnant.

Elle soupire.

– Tu ne saurais même pas comment m'aider.

Elle le prend vraiment pour un imbécile et il doit garder son sang froid pour ne pas s'emporter.

– Je connais mon vaisseau mieux que toi.

– Bien, dit-elle en lui mettant entre les mains ce qui s'apparente à une pince, j'ai besoin de ta batterie. Elle est coincée sous ton vaisseau qui s'est retourné et je ne suis pas encore allée la chercher. Je te conseille, plutôt que de le retourner et d'endommager plus encore ce qu'il nous reste, de couper l'intérieur de ton vaisseau.

Il reste planté quelques secondes devant elle, la bouche ouverte. Il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde qu'elle accepte aussi vite, pas sans affrontement. Il ne sait même pas exactement à quoi va lui servir l'outil qu'elle lui a mis dans les mains.

Il s'aperçoit qu'elle affiche un rictus moqueur sur le visage et ô comme il déteste ça.

Il fait volte-face pour ne plus la voir et se précipite dans la forêt en direction de la plage. Il ne veut pas lui donner raison et s'il peut décoller cette horreur de sourire de ses lèvres il s'en fera un plaisir.

Mais il entend, derrière lui, sa voix lui crier :

– Essaye de ne pas l'endommager !

.

Il se retrouve un peu démuni devant son vaisseau et il doit chercher dans ses souvenirs ce qu'un mécanicien a essayé de lui expliquer avant qu'il ne l'envoie valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce pour avoir sous-entendu qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était expliqué.

Il n'avait eu la moindre idée de ce que le mécanicien lui racontait.

Il finit par se lancer et pénètre dans le vaisseau. Il découpe une à une les couches de métal, trouve une utilité à la pince et plie avec attention la tôle. Il parvient à ouvrir une cavité à l'intérieur de laquelle il plonge l'avant de son corps. Il se retrouve dans la tête dans la coque de son vaisseau et il doit bien avouer que jamais dans toute son existence il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver un jour dans cette position.

Il sait au moins à quoi ressemble une batterie et lorsqu'il la reconnaît dans l'obscurité, il la détache délicatement et l'extirpe du vaisseau.

Lorsqu'il s'enfonce à nouveau dans la forêt, la nuit commence à tomber. Leurs nombreux passages ont rendu plus praticable le chemin. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour se retrouver devant Rey qui profite encore des quelques minutes de la journée pour bricoler sa boîte de conserve.

Il annonce cette fois-ci sa présence par un grognement et laisse tomber la batterie à ses pieds. Rey sort, pleine de sueur. Il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle repousse d'un geste brut de la main les cheveux collés sur son front humide.

– Elle a l'air en bon état, dit-il.

Rey le détaille quelques secondes avant de baisser le regard sur ses pieds. Sa bouche s'entrouvre, mais aucun son ne sort.

Il la quitte sans attendre une réponse.

Un sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres, mais il ne sait exactement s'il est causé par le sentiment de fierté qui l'envahit ou parce qu'il sait qu'il vient de surprendre Rey.

.

La nuit est complètement tombée et il n'y a que le feu devant lui qui l'éclaire. Il sent sa chaleur lécher son visage. Le soleil s'est couché, mais il fait toujours aussi lourd. Il s'est débarrassé depuis longtemps de son manteau.

Il se laisse glisser dans le sable et regarde le ciel. Il se demande parfois comment les choses se passent depuis qu'ils ont disparu. Il se demande même si le Premier Ordre est à sa recherche. Après tout, ils n'ont eu aucun mal à se remettre de la mort de Snoke, le chercher serait une perte de temps. La Résistance, quant à elle, amputée d'un de ses membres les plus précieux, est plus affaiblie que jamais – plus encore que lorsqu'elle lui a échappé sur Crait. Ce serait le moment parfait pour les chasser et Kylo Ren ne doute pas un seul instant que le Général Hux s'en fait un plaisir.

C'est là un avantage que le Premier Ordre a toujours eu sur la Résistance : ne compte que leur projet. Ils n'ont jamais eu de pitié pour personne, pas même pour les leurs.

Rey lui dirait au contraire que c'est là tout l'avantage de la Résistance, de toujours se serrer les coudes peu importe la situation, mais les bons sentiments n'ont fait que causer leur perte.

Il ne la comprend pas. Elle continue de s'attacher à ce qui n'est plus qu'un poisson agonisant sur le rivage. Quelques minutes dans l'existence de la galaxie viendront à bout de ses souffrances, si ce n'est la botte impitoyable du Premier Ordre qui finit par l'écraser. Voilà là l'un des enseignements qu'elle n'a pas su retenir de Luke si tant est qu'il lui ait seulement assuré une formation digne de ce nom. Rey est guidée par la peur, la colère et l'amour, tant d'émotions auxquelles elle devrait s'abandonner définitivement.

Elle n'est pas un Jedi et c'est un don considérable qu'elle gaspille en fuyant son destin.

Il sait qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis et qu'elle préférera sans doute succomber sous son sabre plutôt que de la rejoindre, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser divaguer son esprit à quelques onirismes. Il l'imagine parfois lui tendre la main et le rejoindre. Il voit la lueur bleue de son sabre éclairer les traits durs de son visage. Elle serait à ses côtés, l'autre moitié du Premier Ordre, la raison à sa passion, la lumière dans ses ténèbres. Ils guideraient à deux toute la galaxie dans la Force, l'ordre et l'harmonie.

Il soupire.

Il n'a plus que ça à faire – rêver. Il ne quittera peut-être jamais cet endroit, aussi Rey soit-elle douée de ses mains. Le Premier Ordre n'aura alors plus aucune importance, le reste de la galaxie non plus. Il n'y aura que sa vie passée sur cette île à attendre que la mort ne vienne le chercher, en solitaire.

Il soupire à nouveau, du moins il le croit, mais un bruit recouvre son propre souffle.

Une voix l'interpelle.

– Je n'ai jamais aimé le gaspillage.

Rey se tient derrière le feu de son campement. Les flammes dansent sur son visage. Elle lui tend une carcasse à moitié entamée. Ses lèvres sont serrées, son regard froid, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle le rejoint autrement que pour bricoler dans son vaisseau.

– Est-ce que tu as déjà mangé ? elle demande.

Il secoue la tête, lui ment, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Il ne dit pas non à un peu de viande après le maigre repas qu'il a fait ce soir, ni à un peu de compagnie. C'est après tout ce qu'il espère. S'il accepte ce qu'elle lui a apporté, elle s'installera peut-être près de lui.

N'entendre d'autres sons que son propre souffle, la mer et le chant des oiseaux lui pèse de plus en plus. Il n'y a rien autour de lui qui lui soit familier. Il n'est pas dans son élément et il n'y a bien que la présence de Rey qui lui rappelle d'où ils viennent.

Il prend la carcasse et détache un morceau de viande qu'il mange sans un mot.

Il entend le bruit de chaussures qui s'enfoncent dans le sable, mais Rey ne s'est pas éloignée. Elle s'est assise, à quelques mètres de lui.

S'écoulent plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne dise un mot. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit dire, ni de ce qu'il peut dire. Au moindre faux pas elle pourrait le quitter et ne plus jamais l'approcher.

 _Me laisser pourrir sur cette île._

– Quand penses-tu que nous pourrons repartir ? demande-t-il.

Au moins leur départ est-il un sujet sur lequel ils semblent tous les deux s'accorder.

– Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir bientôt essayer de tenter de démarrer ton tas de ferraille ?

Elle ricane et secoue la tête.

Il ricane à son tour, mais son rire s'évanouit tout aussi vite qu'il est venu. Rey le fixe, incomprise et presque embarrassée par la situation. Il fronce les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose qui lui échappe.

– Tu n'as pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle.

Son cœur rate un battement.

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est une seule habitude qu'elle a prise de chercher à sonder son âme et parfois, il se sent ployer.

– J'ai déjà essayé, souffle-t-elle. J'ai déjà essayé quatre fois de le faire redémarrer, mais rien n'y fait. J'ai essayé tout ce qui me passait par la tête et ça n'a pas fonctionné. Le choc a été trop violent, les pièces sont presque toutes endommagées et les batteries sont à plat. Toutes les deux.

Elle se laisse tomber dans le sable, comme épuisée. Elle a les yeux rivés vers les étoiles.

– Je ne vais pas abandonner. Je ne veux pas mourir ici.

Il entend le « avec toi » silencieux qu'elle a pris le soin de ne pas pas prononcer.

– Mais je crains qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils nous retrouvent.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie Kylo Ren serait près à soutenir la Résistance. Rey sait aussi bien que lui que leur disparition fait les affaires du Premier Ordre. Il a beau être le Suprême Leader, il n'en reste pas moins un monstre qui les effraie tous avec la maîtrise de la Force, pratique d'un autre âge que plus personne ne comprend hormis les quelques initiés qui y sont sensibles – et dans tout cet univers, il ne reste bien que Rey pour le comprendre.

– Tout prendra donc fin ici, peu importe l'issue.

Elle se redresse.

Il l'observe de derrière les flammes. Elle éclaire son visage d'un teinte orangée. Sa peau semble couverte de sang.

Il déglutit, se souvient de toutes ses images qu'il a vues pendant son sommeil et de toutes les fois où il l'a imaginée le surplombant.

Depuis leur rencontre Rey le hante, jour et nuit, qu'il soit éveillé ou endormi. Il a longtemps lutté contre, mais s'est résigné. Il ne peut aller à l'encontre du désir de la Force.

Il l'a vu tant de fois au milieu des flammes et il a cru longtemps – espère encore – que ces visions la dépeignaient du côté obscur.

Mais il a compris, après avoir tué Snoke et lui avoir offert la galaxie toute entière qu'il s'était trompé. Toute cette rage qu'il sentait était dirigée contre lui et lui seul.

– Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demande Rey.

– Toi et moi savons parfaitement que personne ne viendra me chercher. Si nous pouvons sortir d'ici ce ne sera que grâce à la Résistance et ils ne me laisseront pas partir d'ici. Ils essayeront de me tuer et …

Il se redresse et lui jette un regard froid.

– Tu sais comment tout ça se terminera, aussi bien que moi.

Elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle n'attend plus rien de lui.

Elle se contente de soupirer.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de me tuer ? demande-t-il. Puisque c'est comment ça que nous finirons. Je sais que tu n'espères plus rien de moi alors pourquoi ?

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite et semble chercher ses mots. Ses yeux sont toujours fixés vers le ciel.

– Je n'ai aucune raison de te tuer.

Mais il sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Elle se relève alors et quitte son campement.

ooo

Elle revient le soir suivant avec une nouvelle carcasse et il se dit qu'elle pourrait très bien chercher une excuse pour ne plus être si seule.

Elle a pourtant passé des années à errer dans le désert. Elle est habituée à la solitude aussi bien que lui.

Elle a beau prétendre qu'elle ne vient pas pour faire la conversation, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose. Elle croit sans doute qu'elle n'a pas tout entendu et qu'il lui reste des réponses à ouïr, mais il le lui a dit il y a bien longtemps et elle le sait mieux que personne qui il est – mieux que Luke lui-même ne l'avait compris.

Il est un monstre et c'est la seule affirmation qui compte réellement.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir choisi ce chemin ? demande-t-elle.

Mais elle ne le regarde pas.

– Tu le sais parfaitement, répondit-il calmement en mangeant. Je suis un monstre.

– C'est l'excuse que tu donnes à tes agissements pour supporter les horreurs que tu commets et pouvoir croiser ton regard. Ça n'explique pas pourquoi, ce qui te motive.

Il a pendant si longtemps exécuté les ordres de Snoke comme s'il était ses désirs propres qu'il en a parfois oublié pourquoi il le faisait. Mais il croit en ce qu'il défend, qu'un nouvel ordre doit régner sur la galaxie pour tourner la page sur des années d'errance et de misère.

– Tu m'as dit un jour qu'on devait en finir avec toutes histoires d'un autre âge, mais les Siths, les Troopers, Dark Vador … tout ce qui t'entoure est figé dans le passé. Alors pourquoi ?

Elle regarde, confuse. Elle n'a jamais compris – elle ne comprendra jamais si elle ne le rejoint pas. Elle a su résister à l'appel du côté obscur, pas lui.

– Ça n'a pas de sens.

Il ne répond pas, parce qu'il ne sait pas. Il ne reste qu'une petite flotte à la Résistance et les rébellions ont beau se soulever aux quatre coins de la galaxie, il ne suffit que de quelques hommes pour les mater. Il a réussi à parachever ce que Snoke avait commencé à entreprendre, mais Snoke n'était qu'une vieille ruine de l'Empire qui n'avait plus sa place dans la nouvelle ère à venir. Sans Suprême Leader pour le guider, sans Premier Ordre à instaurer, il n'y a plus que la poursuite de Rey qui ait vraiment du sens.

Mais il ne peut rien reconnaître devant elle.

– J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, se contente-t-il de dire.

Il ne répond pas vraiment.

Rey se redresse. Ses sourcils sont froncés, ses lèvres pincées et ses poings serrés. Il est depuis tout ce temps habitué à la voir ainsi. Il est le trouble qui vient perturber l'équilibre dans la Force, celui qui ravive ses doutes et bouleverse tout ce en quoi elle croit. Elle a toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère après lui.

– Mais tu avais le choix.

Elle se lève, contourne les flammes et vient se poster devant lui.

– Tu avais le choix sur le pont lorsque tu as tué Han.

Son sang se glace dans ses veines et sa tête pèse des tonnes tout à coup. Il se dresse à son tour et la toise de toute sa hauteur, comme s'il pouvait encore l'impressionner. Il doit se concentrer pour ne pas chanceler.

– Ne prononce pas ce nom, crache-t-il. Nous en avons déjà parlé, l'affaire est close.

– N'as-tu toujours aucun remord ?

– Là n'est pas la question. Ce qui est fait est fait.

– Mais tu avais le choix, tu as toujours eu le choix. Tu avais le choix lorsque l'on a affronté Snoke. Tu avais le choix de faire un pas vers moi, dans la lumière. A chaque fois et tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu as préféré te raccrocher à l'obscurité. Es-tu donc si lâche ?

Elle fulmine et il sait que ses doigts ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son sabre-laser. La rage qui gonfle le cœur de Rey est palpable, tellement que ça l'électrise. Ses doigts le démangent maintenant, il aimerait effleurer rien que sa peau pour ressentir tout ce qui bout en elle. Il n'a que faire des insultes, la seule chose qui compte c'est cette colère qu'il y a entre eux.

Si seulement elle pouvait lâcher prise.

– J'ai choisi le côté obscur et rien n'y changera, tranche-t-il.

Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus hachée, il a du mal à respirer.

– Si tu penses que quelques insultes vont changer quelque chose. Que cherches-tu à faire ?

Elle brandit son sabre cette fois-ci, mais il a le temps de dégainer le sien et d'arrêter la lame à quelques centimètres de sa tête, juste au-dessous de la marque qu'elle a déjà faite lorsqu'elle l'a laissé pour mort dans la forêt de Takodana.

– Tout ce que tu fais c'est tuer, sans cesse et pas une seule fois tu ne ressens de la peine. Comment est-ce possible ?

Elle hurle et frappe une fois encore, puis encore et encore, sans cesse. Le sabre fait partie de son bras. Elle semble être infatigable et il a beau parer ses coups les uns après les autres, il doit reculer. Elle a l'avantage tant qu'elle utilise correctement ses émotions, mais il lui manque encore de la technique.

– Quel genre de monstre es-tu pour ne jamais avoir de remords ?

Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle cherche à faire, mais il ne l'a jamais vue dans un tel état.

Cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'ils sont prisonniers de cette planète et c'est sans doute la perspective de finir ses jours avec lui qui provoque une telle colère chez elle. Il pourrait exploiter son manque de contrôle sur ses émotions. Il suffirait que ses espoirs ne s'estompent que légèrement et sans avenir, sans futur, le côté obscur ne lui paraîtrait plus si repoussant.

Il pourrait lui tendre la main à nouveau, l'amener à lui – mais ça ne changerait rien à leur avenir, ils resteraient tous les deux à jamais coincés sur cette planète.

Il tressaille. A quoi bon amener Rey du côté obscur s'ils restaient prisonniers ici à tout jamais ?

Ce n'était pas ce qui était censé se produire. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se perdre au fin fond de l'univers. Tout est de sa faute.

Ses mains se resserrent sur le sabre, son visage se tend. Il entendrait presque ses dents grincer si les vibrations des sabres qui s'entrechoquent ne résonnaient pas dans tout son corps.

Il frappe alors à son tour, plus fort, plus vite et la repousse. Elle est plus forte, mais il a repris le contrôle de la situation – la fin n'aura pas lieu ce soir.

Il attaque, profite de quelques secondes d'inattention pour la déséquilibrer. Elle s'immobilise brusquement, sa main fend l'air au ralenti, mais finit après plusieurs vaines tentatives par attraper sa chemise. Ils s'écrasent tous les deux à terre, roulent dans le sable. Leurs sabres s'embrasent encore et encore.

Il finit par pousser un cri.

– Tu ne comprends pas !

La surprise qui se lit sur le visage de Rey est grande. Elle lâche prise, s'écarte brusquement et c'est comme un mur dans la figure que vient de se prendre Kylo Ren.

Rey éteint son sabre et il reprend son souffle. Sa poitrine est douloureuse. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il le sent prêt à bondir.

– Explique-moi alors.

Elle le regarde, à nouveau avec cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux qu'il croyait éteinte. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Il ne sait quoi lui dire et son silence dure si longtemps qu'il finit par entendre le souffle de Rey se calmer.

Un ricanement lui échappe.

– Peu importe, dit-elle finalement. Je ne devrais pas m'énerver pour ça. Tu n'en vaux plus la peine.

Elle se lève et le quitte, les pieds s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans le sable à chacun de ses pas.

Il croit l'entendre pleurer, mais il n'en est pas certain.

Il n'a pas quoi su lui répondre, mais que pouvait-il après tout ?

Il est un monstre et les monstres ne connaissent ni le remord, ni la peine – pourquoi alors ses mains tremblent-elles ?

Un cri se coince d'abord dans sa gorge, puis les larmes naissent au bord de ses yeux. Il se redresse et brandit son sabre. Il s'acharne sur le premier arbre sur son passage. Il frappe encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vole en milliers d'éclats. Les échardes égratignent son visage, ses mains, ses bras. Il continue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une souche calcinée.

D'autres cris lui échappent et il continue de détruire autour de lui.

– Ça t'amuse hein ? hurle-t-il, la tête tournée vers l'océan. Je sais que tu m'entends de là où tu es, je sais que tu en ris !

Mais personne ne lui répond. Luke est mort et il ne pourra même pas l'entendre rire de lui.

Il continue alors de frapper et de crier, de tout détruire jusqu'à ce que ses jambes cèdent et qu'il s'écrase la tête dans le sable, trop fatigué pour continuer.

Les remords ne l'accablent plus autant qu'avant. Il s'est habitué à répondre à des ordres pour le bien de sa cause. Le sang, quelles que soient les mains qui sont salies, finit toujours par disparaître.

Ses désirs valent bien toutes les vies qu'il prend.

Il soupire. Dans le feu qui continue de brûler sur la plage il voit l'image de Rey qui le juge. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Il tremble, pétrifié sur place.

Mais ce n'est qu'un mirage. Elle n'est pas revenue.


	2. PARTIE II - A

Note : suite à l'enthousiasme des premières reviews, je me suis empressée de corriger ce chapitre et me voilà déjà de retour ! Merci d'abord aux premiers lecteurs, en particulier **NoChaDaiSAlamander** , **onmywave** , **SkyAngel1997** et **Aria** qui m'ont laissé de gentils reviews. Ca m'a vraiment motivée à bien retravailler mes chapitres. Celui-ci n'est pas aussi long que le précédent, mais il met en place beaucoup de choses intéressantes pour la suite. Je tiens à faire une petite précision : je ne sais pas si Rey est au courant que certains Jedis peuvent communiquer avec les vivants après leur mort ( je ne crois pas qu'on ait une quelconque information là-dessus dans les films ) et même s'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle le sache, j'ai considéré qu'elle ne savait pas. Je suis encore une fois très nerveuse à l'idée de publier ( et je pense toujours que c'est une bêtise ), mais j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez la manière dont je traite Kylo Ren et Rey et leur relation qui est complexe et loin d'être simple et que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire.

Je me tais ( enfin ) et je vous laisse à votre lecture !

PS : vous avez vu _Solo : A Star Wars Story_ ? Pour ceux qui seraient réticents à cause des critiques plutôt moyennes, je vous conseille de ne pas les écouter et de foncer voir le film. Il est vraiment cool.

* * *

Il plisse les yeux, un bras tendu devant lui, son sabre pour le compléter, le second recourbé le long de son torse.

La lumière lui mord le visage et brouille sa vision. Il a déjà combattu dans de bien pires situations. _Mustafar_ , il se souvient. _Sa chaleur, ses laves et ses ténèbres étouffantes._ Snoke ne lui a fait aucun cadeau et pour cela il l'en remercie. Il l'a préparé à affronter toutes les épreuves, à survivre où qu'il soit. Il a risqué sa vie plus d'une fois – a bien failli y laisser sa peau quelques fois.

S'il ne supporte pas la chaleur, il n'y a rien sur cet île qui soit un vrai danger.

Face à lui, le vide ralentit les coups qu'il donne. Sa lame fend l'air en un bourdonnement et s'abat sur un ennemi imaginaire. Il se retourne, lance son sabre-laser qui tournoie sur plusieurs mètres avant de revenir dans sa main. Il donne coup, après coup, jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais l'entraînement lui semble vain.

Il se souvient du tout premier entraînement que Snoke lui a fait subir. Le Suprême Leader n'a pas bougé. Il est resté assis à le regarder esquiver les coups des Chevaliers de Ren, mais plus souvent à manquer de finir trancher par la lame d'un sabre. Le rire qui résonnait dans la pièce est resté gravé dans sa mémoire, coupant comme du papier de verre, aussi douloureux qu'une plaie qui ne cicatrise pas.

 _Tu n'es qu'un enfant et les tours de passe-passe que Luke t'a appris n'y changeront rien._

Il ne comprenait pas. Snoke l'avait attiré jusqu'à lui. Il avait vanté ses qualités, lui avait montré comme le côté obscur lui ouvrait grand les bras, alors pourquoi se réjouissait-il de sa mort ? Ça l'avait mis dans une rage incroyable et plutôt que de se contenter de parer – comme Luke le lui avait enseigné – il avait attaqué, maladroitement d'abord puis féroce comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Des hurlements coincés dans la gorge, il avait fini par empaler son sabre – déjà rouge – sur l'un des Chevaliers. Son corps avait glissé lentement jusqu'à la pointe de sa lame et était tombé au sol dans un plat sonore.

Il lui avait fallu quelques années pour réaliser que ce n'était là qu'un moyen de prouver sa valeur – _parce que le côté obscur se mérite_. Il avait survécu à cette nuit-là. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de certains apprentis de Luke.

A vrai dire, c'était même la première fois qu'il avait vraiment rencontré le côté obscur – et son pouvoir grisant.

Mais sur cette île déserte, le côté obscur lui semble si loin. Il n'y a rien ici, hormis les vagues et la chaleur.

Il n'y a même pas Rey qu'il peut affronter.

Son bras tombe le long de son corps. Le sabre pèse si lourd dans sa main. Il le range à sa ceinture et s'assoit à l'ombre d'un arbre où l'astre ne peut plus l'atteindre. Il inspire et ferme les yeux.

Il doit faire le vide, oublier qu'il est sur cette île – mais même la Force le lui rappellera. Ses sourcils se froncent et de grosses rides se forment sur son front. Il grimace.

Un craquement l'interrompt. Par réflexe, il brandit son arme, mais ses yeux tombent sur un animal de la taille d'un chat. Ses oreilles dressées l'intiment de faire demi-tour, mais il est trop tard. Kylo Ren est plus rapide.

Il lève la main dans sa direction et n'émet qu'une seule pression.

.

La carcasse de l'animal tourne sur une branche suspendue au-dessus du feu. L'odeur d'un proche repas réveille son odorat et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a presque rien mangé aujourd'hui. Il regarde avec envie les fruits – il y en a de toutes les couleurs, rouge, orange, jaune, vert et même bleu – qu'il a enroulé dans un morceau de tissu et se laisse tenter. La viande attendra – pas sa faim. Il en tranche un premier morceau et se retourne à l'entente de pas. Derrière lui, Rey avance jusqu'à se trouver suffisamment près pour le foudroyer du regard. Ses poings sont serrés, ses bras tendus le long de son corps. La sueur a une fois encore collé ses cheveux à son front, mais elle semble plus gênée par sa présence dans son camp.

Ils ne se sont plus parlés depuis leur dernière confrontation – une semaine entière s'est écoulée, il a compté les entailles faites dans son bâton. Il n'a pas essayé de lui parler et son silence lui a confirmé qu'il a fait le bon choix. Mais s'il était parvenu à faire abstraction de leur dernière altercation, l'entraînement de cette après-midi le lui a remis en mémoire.

Comme elle ne bouge pas, il lui tend la moitié de son fruit.

– Est-ce que c'est empoissonné ? demande-t-elle en faisant la grimace.

– Je suis littéralement en train d'en manger, répondit-il en mâchant.

Pourquoi qui le prend-elle ? Un vulgaire chasseur de primes ?

Il ignore l'insulte et elle consent à prendre le fruit. Le jus dégouline de sa bouche et de ses doigts lorsqu'elle mord dedans.

Elle est aussi affamée que lui. Elle contourne le feu et s'installe face à lui. Elle prend un autre fruit et lui en lance un. Il prend ça pour une invitation à rester. L'incident semble clos – mais que s'est-il passé entre eux de si inhabituels ? Elle n'éprouve plus de déception à son égard, elle est au-delà de ça, et il n'y a plus rien qu'il puisse lui promettre.

Se supporter semble envisageable dans ces conditions : un silence total les surplombe. Kylo Ren n'entend que les bruits de leur bouche et le feu qui crépite devant eux.

Il ne faudrait pas en faire une habitude pour autant. Il y a toujours ce risque qu'ils finissent par se confronter – s'entre-tuer – et ça ne doit pas arriver s'il souhaite repartir.

Il y a tout de même une chose qu'il aimerait lui proposer.

– J'aimerais te faire une proposition, lâche-t-il.

Il lui lance un regard à travers les flammes. Ses yeux brillent dans l'obscurité comme un phare en pleine mer.

– Quel genre de proposition ? demande-t-elle sur la défensive.

– Je n'ai personne avec qui m'entraîner.

– Pardon ?

Elle manque de s'étouffer, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Puis elle fait la grimace avant d'enfourner une poignée de baies rouges dans sa bouche.

– Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous ne sommes que deux sur l'île et –

– Je ne suis pas stupide. Je suis en train de te proposer de t'entraîner avec moi, coupe-t-il.

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et il se demande si elle va répondre un jour. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais elle l'interrompt.

– Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt et je suis à peu près sûre que c'est un de tes plans tordus pour tenter de me former au côté obscur.

– S'il te suffit de quelques frappes avec l'ennemi pour basculer du côté obscur, ta conviction est bien fragile.

Il se laisse aller à un sourire et la défie du regard.

Elle rentre la tête dans les épaules et hausse les épaules.

– J'ai à m'occuper du vaisseau et …

– Le vaisseau ne va pas disparaître parce que tu t'en éloignes quelques heures et tu as dit toi-même que tu ne pouvais rien faire. Tu te cherches de fausses excuses. Est-ce que tu en as envie ou pas ?

Elle ne réfléchit que quelques secondes et lui demande sans lui accorder un regard :

– Tu n'as pas peur que je te batte ?

Il ricane.

– Tu es bien confiante.

– Je t'ai déjà battu.

– La chance du début–

– Je t'ai battu à chaque fois que l'on s'est affronté, rappelle-t-elle.

Il garde une face neutre. Il a accepté à depuis longtemps qu'elle est plus forte que lui. Ce qui le chagrine c'est de savoir qu'elle gaspille ce qu'elle a.

 _S'il était aussi puissant qu'elle …_

– Est-ce que ça te tente ? répète-t-il.

– Pourquoi pas. Après tout, il est peut-être préférable que je m'entraîne un peu moi aussi, que je ne sois pas totalement rouillée quand j'aurais réparé le vaisseau et que tu décideras de me tuer pour le garder pour toi seul.

Elle se moque de lui, esquisse un sourire et ricane. Il rit à son tour.

Les éclats qui s'élèvent autour du feu planent au-dessus d'eux comme des avions de papier, fragiles et éphémères. Ils retombent vite, mais la magie reste intact.

.

Les ténèbres l'enveloppe, comme un cocon. Il n'entend plus ni la mer, ni les oiseaux Même son esprit se tait. Il n'y a que le silence et l'obscurité et lui au centre de tout. Il se sent flotter, plus léger qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Son cœur bat faiblement, calme. La colère, présente dans chacune des fibres de son corps, s'évapore et il ne lui reste plus que cette paix temporaire.

Puis vient la lumière, faible et vacillante comme une flamme prête à s'éteindre sous une cloche de verre. Elle l'appelle et il la sent se propager en lui, réveiller ce qu'il a enfoui il y a des années. Il tend le bras, mais elle reste hors de sa portée.

Alors il s'assoit et soupire, les yeux rivés vers la lumière.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, la lumière laisse place à celle, aveuglante, de l'étoile au-dessus de sa tête. Il balaye du regard les alentours et s'arrête sur la silhouette de Rey à quelques mètres de lui. Elle se tient droite et immobile, les pieds enfoncés dans le sable. Elle ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, se contente de le fixer.

Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ? Il ne l'a pas entendue arriver et trop absorbé qu'il était par la méditation, il a perdu conscience du temps.

Cela fait peut-être des minutes – des heures – qu'elle le fixe ainsi.

Leur regard se croise et il croit – il en est presque sûr – qu'elle peut l'entendre penser.

– Je viens d'arriver, dit-elle.

Mais le dernier mot meurt au bout de ses lèvres. Il s'agit là d'un mensonge, tout petit, mais un mensonge quand même.

Il est parvenu à la surprendre, une fois de plus, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas le reconnaître et un sentiment étrange de satisfaction l'envahit.

Il ne croyait pas qu'elle viendrait si rapidement.

Elle décroche le sabre qui pend à ses hanches et lui dit :

– Je n'accepte cet entraînement que sous conditions non-négociables. Le combat ne se fait qu'au sabre, sans utilisation de la Force. Personne n'essaye de blesser l'autre.

Il acquiesce sans répondre et sort à son tour son sabre. Sa lame déchire l'air en un grognement impatient.

Ils se fixent quelques secondes face à face, leurs lames prêtes à s'affronter et puis c'est Rey qui, sans prévenir, fond sur lui. Elle parcourt en quelques pas les mètres qui les séparent et d'un bond abat sa lame sur lui. Kylo Ren lève son sabre-laser et pare son attaque. Le bourdonnement des lames qui se croisent résonne jusque dans sa tête. C'est lui qui la repousse, d'un coup sec et qui recule. Rey revient pourtant à l'assaut et ses coups pleuvent. Dans un déluge de bleu et de rouge, les lames ne cessent de s'entrechoquer dans un tourbillon infernal.

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire quand le souvenir de leur dernière bataille, côte à côte, s'immisce dans son esprit. Il est encore clair dans sa mémoire, comme si c'était hier que Snoke avait péri de sa propre main et qu'ensemble Rey et lui avaient terrassé un à un les gardes impériaux. Il avait passé des années à apprendre à maîtriser la Force, à combattre, massacrer et tuer et pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti si puissant que lorsqu'elle s'était jointe à lui. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans cette pièce, les autres des obstacles qu'ils s'étaient chargés de franchir. Il lui arrivait encore de rejouer cette scène dans sa tête et de se remémorer ces sensations qu'il l'avait enivré, du soulagement d'avoir tué Snoke, de l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines et de Rey, Rey si puissante contre qui, pour la première fois, il n'avait pas lutté. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre – en équilibre – pour la première fois depuis des années.

Parfois il regrette qu'ils aient quitté cette salle. Le combat n'aurait jamais dû se terminer.

La lame de Rey le sort de ses pensées. Elle manque de le toucher, mais Kylo Ren est plus rapide, il échappe au sabre tumultueux d'une parade habille. Il bloque le sabre de Rey, tourne sur lui-même et d'un coup précis le rejette. Rey est déséquilibrée, elle chancelle sur deux pas avant de retrouver son appui. Cette fois-ci, elle se met en position de défense et attend. Kylo Ren fait tournoyer d'un geste adroit son sabre tout en parcourant un demi-cercle autour de Rey qui le suit du regard. Ils se jaugent durement, surveillent les gestes de l'autre.

La sueur perle sur le front de Rey, coule jusque dans son cou. Sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme infernal, signe de sa fatigue et Kylo Ren pourrait se dire vainqueur si lui-même ne sentait pas son cœur bondir à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Rey est toujours un adversaire de taille. Cette fois-ci, il frappe le premier. Sûr de lui, il avance, agressif et précis. Sa première frappe déstabilise Rey, elle évite de justesse la seconde et leurs lames se croisent une dernière fois. Rey tombe, lui perd son sabre et il se retrouve avec un éclair bleu pointé sous la gorge.

Ses bras restent ballants le long de son corps immobile. Il n'ose bouger, mais ses yeux suivent les mouvements de Rey. Elle sourit, contente de son coup et range son sabre.

Il respire à nouveau lorsque la lame disparaît et se précipite pour ramasser le sien.

Il n'a rien vu venir.

.

Ils sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, tournés vers l'océan, les yeux rivés à l'horizon. Lui découpe un fruit, elle boit bruyamment à sa gourde. Elle la lui tend et s'essuie la bouche sur le revers de sa manche. Il accepte avec plaisir.

Elle parle la première :

– Je reconnais que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Kylo Ren ne peut qu'acquiescer. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait que la lame au bout de son bras et Rey face à lui. Tout le reste était devenu futile, des points au loin qui disparaissaient à mesure que leurs sabres se mêlaient.

Le retour à la réalité est brutal. La chaleur manque de l'étouffer à chaque respiration, la lumière l'aveugle et la plage reste immuablement déserte. Ils sont seuls tous les deux sans espoir de retour.

– Ça m'a au moins changé les idée, poursuit Rey. Et qui sait, peut-être que sortir la tête des boulons va m'aider à trouver quelque chose.

Il voudrait lui dire qu'elle s'épuise pour rien, mais il imagine que c'est la perspective de partir qui force ce sourire sur son visage.

Elle ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé de sa vie sur Jakku, mais il peut facilement retracer ses journées. Les nuits sont courtes, ponctuées de réveil lorsque le froid est trop grand, les journées longues et solitaires. Elle traverse le désert, brave le sable et déterre quelques morceaux de ferraille avant de retourner à la ville – ou ce que l'on peut qualifier de ville selon les critères de Jakku – pour revendre ce qu'elle a trouvé et espérer se nourrir. Lorsque le temps est trop long et le vent trop dur, elle rêve qu'elle s'envole à bord de l'un des vaisseaux écrasé dans le désert.

Sa vie ne devait pas être bien différente de celle qu'elle mène aujourd'hui. Elle a attendu toute sa vie de pouvoir partir. Elle doit bien pouvoir attendre encore un peu si au bout du chemin il y a la Résistance.

Kylo Ren, lui, se demande parfois si c'est un jeu, si dans le grand dessein de l'univers, la Force a décidé de le punir. Après lui avoir tout donné, l'avoir rendu plus puissant que n'importe qui dans la galaxie avant lui – le Premier Ordre sous son règne contrôlait d'une main de fer la quasi-totalité des planètes – et écrasé chacun de ses ennemis, ne l'avait pas poussé à la chute avec celle qui avait su lui résister. La seule de ses ennemis à ne pas avoir ployé devant lui.

Ils doivent s'amuser, rire de lui et de son impuissance.

Mais pourquoi punir Rey ?

 _Les Jedis aussi peuvent être cruels._

Snoke parlait, beaucoup, tant et si bien que Kylo Ren a parfois eu beaucoup de mal à se souvenir de toutes les leçons qu'il lui a enseignées. Noyées sous des flots d'informations, il y avait néanmoins quelques paroles qui surnageaient au-dessus des autres.

C'est l'une des premières choses qu'il lui ait dite après s'être révélé à lui dans l'obscurité de ses nuits. Il parlait à son oreille lorsque les autres élèves de Luke dormait, lorsque son oncle lui-même baissait sa garde. Alors il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux et Ben Solo, qui d'abord s'était méfié, avait fini par écouter car Snoke lui contait des histoires intéressantes, différentes de celles de Luke et de ses parents.

Il n'avait plus douté de la véracité de ses propos lorsque Luke avait levé son sabre.

Mais peut-être se trompe-t-il. Il l'a vue méditer après tout et il n'est pas impossible que Luke l'ait contactée.

Il doit savoir.

– Est-ce que tu as parlé à Luke ? demande-t-il.

Elle ouvre grands les yeux. Elle cherche ses mots, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle.

– Luke est mort. Je croyais que tu le savais.

– Je sais, mais là n'est pas la question. Je voulais savoir si tu lui avais parlé. S'il avait essayé de te contacter. Il saurait peut-être nous aider à quitter cette île et …

– Mais il est mort, répète-t-elle.

– Ça ne change rien. Certains Jedis ont trouvé le moyen d'exister dans la Force après leur mort. Yoda et Obi-Wan, qui ont formé mon oncle, savaient le faire. Il aura probablement appris d'eux. Je pensais que tu étais au courant.

Elle le regarde toujours avec les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle attendait qu'il mette fin à son mensonge et découvre sa mascarade.

– C'est une de dernière chose qu'il m'a dite, qu'il me hanterait comme mon père me hante. Il ne s'est jamais montré. Je commence à croire qu'il parlait au figuré.

Rey pose une main délicate sur son bras et il sursaute.

– Ton _père_ te hante ?

Il réalise trop tard qu'il a fait une erreur. Il ne veut pas en parler – pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant.

– C'est ce que m'a dit Luke, ce sont ses mots à lui, bredouille-t-il.

Elle n'insiste pas, mais ajoute dans un soupir :

– Luke ne m'a jamais contactée.

Kylo Ren garde le silence, mais pourquoi ? La raison lui échappe. Il suffirait pourtant qu'il lui apparaisse – à elle ou à la Résistance – et quelques minutes plus tard seulement et ils seraient libérés.

ooo

Leurs entraînements ne sont pas réguliers, mais ils finissent par être de plus en plus nombreux. Il ne sait si c'est à cause de l'ennui ou de l'euphorie que procurent ces quelques instants, mais il se réjouirait presque de voir qu'il n'est pas le seul à les réclamer. Il les propose, presque toujours, mais il arrive que Rey, encore pleine de sueur, se plante devant son campement, le sabre levé. Elle ne dit rien – elle n'en a pas besoin – et attaque sans prévenir. Il dégaine toujours son arme à temps et leurs combats commencent.

Il en a fait un repaire. Il sait que lorsque Rey arrive ainsi devant lui c'est qu'elle a échoué, qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose et qu'elle s'est trouvé face à un cul-de-sac. Elle dirige sa colère contre lui – et peut-être un peu contre elle-même.

Elle gagne le plus souvent, mais il lui arrive d'avoir le dessus.

Il apprécie de plus en plus ces moments, familiers dans l'étrange. Il espère seulement qu'ils dureront.

ooo

Les mots le démangent depuis qu'ils ont commencé à échanger leurs entraînements et il ne peut les contenir plus longtemps :

– Tu n'es pas un Jedi.

La mer semble lui répondre lorsque des vagues plus grosses et plus vives que les remouds habituels viennent s'écraser sur la plage. Elle n'est pas d'accord avec lui et partage sans doute l'avis de Rey qui expulse un rapide « quoi ».

– C'est un compliment, se contente-t-il d'ajouter.

Il n'a toujours pas quitté la plage des yeux.

– Les Jedis sont faibles. Ils n'ont recours à la force que lorsqu'ils jugent que la situation l'exige – en dernier ressort, donc. Toi, tu frappes toujours la première, presque agressive. Si tu avais dû suivre un _vrai_ entraînement, tu aurais sans doute eu du mal à t'y faire. Il est contraire aux réflexes que tu as, ceux que tu as acquis pour survivre à Jakku.

Elle se mure dans le silence.

– Canaliser ses émotions, se détacher de tous ceux que l'on aime. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu sais très bien faire. Ça se voit. Tu défends ceux que tu aimes et ce qui compte pour toi. A chaque fois – à chaque fois que je t'ai vu – tu t'es servi de tes émotions pour agir et …

– C'est ce que j'ai appris à faire, coupe-t-elle impatiente.

Elle cherche à se justifier, mais elle n'a pas le faire.

Elle poursuit, hésitante :

– Je ne sais pas ce que t'as enseigné Luke, mais la manière des Jedis n'est pas la seule qui soit dans la lumière. J'ai appris ces derniers mois de tellement de personnes différentes … de certains qui étaient sensibles depuis des décennies, qui savaient qu'il y avait quelque chose au fond d'eux de particulier qui les liait au reste de la galaxie, mais qui n'ont jamais eu la chance d'apprendre maîtriser correctement ce don. Ils m'ont appris à trouver la joie et le réconfort dans la Force, à la maîtriser par les émotions – des émotions positives. Les Jedis aussi se servaient de leurs émotions pour maîtriser la Force, mais ils ont senti le danger que comportait le côté obscur qui jouait avec elles – les plus sombres, celles qui nous blessent. Le détachement n'est qu'un code moral que les Jedis ce sont imposés il y a des milliers d'années pour se fixer des limites, parce qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils possédaient un pouvoir extraordinaire.

Elle est tournée vers lui, à bout de souffle. A mesure que les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche, son assurance grandissait.

Le cœur de Kylo Ren se serre dans sa poitrine, comme il ne l'a pas été depuis longtemps. Elle a, en quelques mots, si clairs, si simples, balayé tous ses espoirs de la voir un jour sombré du côté obscur. Il n'est pour quelqu'un comme Rey aucune souffrance dans le côté lumineux.

Il en a perdu les mots et c'est avec une trop grande sécheresse qu'il dit :

– C'est un code moral dépassé.

Elle s'empresse de répondre :

– Il est dépassé, comme tu le dis. Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est de nombreuses leçons que les nouvelles générations doivent apprendre d'eux.

Kylo Ren grimace. Il se souvient des leçons qu'il a dû apprendre des Jedis – et de leurs conséquences. Les flammes sont toujours aussi vives dans son esprit et le moiteur du sang sur ses mains, son odeur acre dans les narines ne se sont pas effacées. Ce soir-là est à tout jamais gravé dans son esprit.

Rey se berce seulement d'illusions.

– La dernière fois que de nouvelles générations ont eu à apprendre des Jedis, ça s'est terminé dans un bain de sang.

– A ton initiative, rappelle-t-elle.

– Nous étions plus d'une vingtaine et je me souviens de chacun des trois élèves de mon oncle que j'ai tué ce soir-là. Les autres alors ? Ils se sont entre-tués, Jedi contre Jedi. Ceux qui restaient ce sont aussi tournés vers le côté obscur. Luke n'a pas seulement échoué avec moi, ce soir-là. Il a échoué en tant que Maître Jedi et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a décidé de se retirer du monde. Quand j'ai brûlé le temple, je n'ai pas eu à longtemps convaincre mes camarades.

Tombe un silence de morts qui ni l'un ni l'autre n'a le courage de rompre. Ils restent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, la tête baissée. Il ne sait combien de temps ils regardent leurs pieds qui s'enfoncent dans le sable.

Il n'a jamais aimé se remémorer ce moment de sa vie – celui de la mort de son autre lui. Ce soir-là il n'a pas seulement tué pour la première fois, il est mort pour la première fois et la douleur est encore brûlante.

Il poursuit :

– Quand Luke est venu me chercher sur Chandrilla j'étais heureux. Puis sont venues les leçons et avec elles les premières déceptions. Luke parlait de rejeter toute forme d'attachement alors. Nous vivions tous ensemble, chacun de nous formait des amitiés. Je n'ai pas compris l'intérêt de devenir un Jedi. Je n'étais pas le seul. Nous n'avions pas signé pour la solitude.

Il marque une pause suffisamment longue pour que Rey ajoute :

– Et pourtant tu es seul.

Cette pensée lui retourne l'estomac. Il voudrait lui prouver qu'il est dans le vrai, mais il n'a pas les mots.

Ses mains tremblent, ses lèvres aussi.

Il n'a jamais été aussi seul que depuis qu'il a rejoint le Premier Ordre, Snoke et le côté obscur. Son cocon a beau être protecteur, il n'en pas moins une cage dans laquelle personne ne peut entrer. Il lui a fallu attendre des années pour qu'enfin il sente à nouveau une présence.

Rey dans la lumière et ses rayons qui percent à travers les miradors de sa tour.

Il a l'impression de chuter. Il tente de se rattraper comme il peut à tout ce qu'il trouve, mais tout cède sous lui et l'arrivée va être terriblement douloureuse.

– Ca me rend puissant, tente-t-il alors. Je vois tous mes désirs se réaliser.

Parce que c'est bien ce dont il s'agit et il n'y a plus personne dans la galaxie pour le contredire – à part Rey.

Elle ricane à côté de lui et détache son regard de l'océan. Il y a une fois encore de la pitié dans ses yeux.

– Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne t'ai pas suivi.

Elle pose une main rassurante sur son bras, mais il la repousse.

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à évoquer leur séparation.

Il aurait _vraiment_ voulu que le combat ne cesse jamais, qu'ils restent coincés dans cette semi-réalité où seul leur lien comptait.

C'est son corps tout entier qui tremble. Il serre les lèvres et se redresse brusquement.

– Non, tu as préféré me trahir. Tu m'avais promis que tu serais là.

– _Tu_ m'as trahie. Tu m'as fait croire que tu avais changé. Tu m'as fait croire qu'il y avait encore un espoir pour Ben. Tu m'as manipulée, encore.

– J'ai tué Snoke pour toi.

Le mensonge lui échappe avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de le retenir.

– C'est pour toi que tu as tué Snoke, pour prendre sa place et tu es devenu Suprême Leader après lui et tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider et tu nous as anéanti et tu as essayé de me tuer.

Elle s'est levée à son tour, le fixe d'un regard noir. Ses mains tremblent aussi. Ils sont tous les deux au bord de l'explosion et leurs sabres pourraient bien se frotter de nouveau.

Mais Rey respire profondément et baisse les yeux.

– Peu importe. Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il sent la colère bouillir dans ses veines et il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il va craquer.

– Ça en a pour moi ! J'ai cru que tu étais –

– Que j'étais quoi ? Je n'étais rien, tu l'as dit toi-même et on ne demande pas à ceux à qui l'on tient de regarder ses amis mourir et d'abandonner tout ce qui est cher à leurs yeux. Tu aurais pu arrêter le massacre, il t'aurait suffi d'un mot et tu arrêtais tout, mais tu n'as rien fait ! Tu m'as blessée ce jour-là et je ne crois pas que je pourrais un jour te pardonner. Et le pire dans cette histoire, _Ben_ , c'est encore que tu es persuadé que c'est moi la coupable.

Elle s'arrête, haletante. Elle est en larmes, le visage contrit. Elle semble attendre quelque chose – elle n'aura rien, hormis son silence et sa colère. Elle finit par s'éloigner.

Mais il a perdu le contrôle et la rage monte en lui. C'est elle qui le contrôle, qui le contrôle toujours et il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour la retenir.

– BEN EST MORT ! hurle-t-il.

Sa voix se brise dans l'air, mais Rey se retourne.

– BEN EST MORT ET IL NE REVIENDRA JAMAIS ! poursuit-il. Ni pour ma mère, ni pour _toi_.

Elle secoue la tête, désolée, avant de le quitter définitivement.

Il est trop tard.

Il la regarde partir, comme elle lui a déjà échappé. Il ne dit rien, puis finalement dégaine son arme et un cri déchire le ciel.

.

Il frappe encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les muscles de ses bras se crispent et que la douleur s'infuse lentement à l'intérieur de son corps.

Ben ne reviendra pas. Il est mort et il n'est rien que Rey puisse faire pour le faire revenir à la vie. Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne la laissera pas faire. Il s'en est débarrassé des années plus tôt pour rejoindre le côté obscur. Ben était faible et lâche. Il craignait toujours cette voix qui lui murmurait à l'oreille – la voix de Snoke – et les horreurs dont elle parlait. Il était plein de principes moraux dépassés. Kylo Ren lui est puissant. Il a totalement embrassé le côté obscur et il ne craint plus rien.

Rey croit tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. Elle croit tout savoir à propos des Jedis et de la Force. Elle croit tout savoir sur sa famille et lui – et Ben. Mais elle ne sait rien. Elle ne sait pas ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Elle n'a jamais su, pas plus que son père, Luke et Snoke.

Et tous, tous, pourtant continuent à parler à sa place.

 _Mais toi, Ben, est-ce que tu sais ?_

La voix s'évapore en un coup de vent.

Il tourne sur lui-même, le sabre levé, prêt à attaquer.

Mais il n'y a personne autour de lui. Il est sûr pourtant que quelqu'un a parlé. Ce n'est pas dans sa tête – il n'y a plus personne pour murmurer dans sa tête.

Même le vent se moque de lui.

Alors il frappe un dernier coup, puissant, qui brise les lianes et brusquement un bruit lui arrache les tympans. Il se sent soulevé de terre, son sabre-laser lui échappe. Des éclats de bois lui écorchent le visage et les mains et une vive lumière agresse ses yeux. Il a l'impression de flotter quelques secondes dans une atroce lumière qui n'a rien de comparable à celle de la Force. Elle est agressive, sur la défensive et le repousse comme un intrus.

Il s'écrase sur le sable dans un cri de douleur.


	3. PARTIE II - B

Note : plus je relis ce chapitre et pire c'est, un coup je l'adore, la fois d'après je le déteste, alors j'écoute les conseils de **NoChaDaiSAlamander** et je le publie. Je tiens à m'excuser du retard. J'ai eu quelques soucis personnels et je n'ai pas pu me consacrer à ce chapitre comme je l'aurais voulu. Je vous rassure, j'ai déjà commencé à relire le prochain et dernier chapitre qui ne devrait pas trop tarder. La relation de Kylo Ren/Ben et Rey évolue beaucoup, Kylo Ren/Ben évolue beaucoup aussi, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop à votre goût ! Aussi, je sais que tout le fandom ne partage pas ma vision de la relation entre Ben et son père, mais j'aime à penser qu'ils étaient assez proches quand Ben était jeune ( c'est aussi ce que laisse supposer Wookieepedia ).

 **Aria** : j'espère que ce chapitre comblera ton envie de rebondissements, le précédent permettait d'introduire de nouvelles questions qui trouvent en quelques sortes leurs réponses ici. Les choses évoluent doucement entre eux, mais il reste encore un chapitre !

Merci à **NoChaDaiSAlamander** , **onmywave** , **Aria** et **Nesple** pour leurs gentils reviews et à tous les autres lecteurs, anciens comme nouveaux. Votre soutien me fait énormément plaisir et j'espère, une fois de plus, vous le rendre avec ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Son dos se cambre et il pousse un cri de douleur. Sonné, il lui faut quelques minutes avant de retrouver ses esprits.

Il entend bien les battements de son cœur qui se fracasse contre sa poitrine, mais ni la mer, ni les oiseaux ne chantent. Il n'y a que ce son aiguë et continu pour poursuivre cette assourdissante litanie dans ses oreilles. Il se redresse, sa tête tourne et il manque de retomber.

Ses bras tremblants tiennent à peine le poids de son corps, ses jambes flageolent. Il a bien du mal à se remettre sur pieds.

Puis soudain, il voit au loin une lumière bleue qui slalome sur la plage et se déplace à une vitesse ahurissante. Derrière se tient Rey, les cheveux attachés, les traits durs et les sourcils froncés. Elle s'arrête brusquement à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'elle le reconnaît.

Il doit paraître bien ridicule à tituber ainsi. Ce n'est pas digne de lui.

Les lèvres de Rey bougent. Elle a rangé son sabre, ses traits se sont détendus, mais ses sourcils restent froncés.

Aucune parole n'arrive à ses oreilles et pendant quelques secondes il se met à paniquer – _non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible_. Puis le son s'amenuise, les vagues lui parviennent à nouveau et la voix de Rey résonne jusque dans sa tête.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle a l'air confuse, mais aussi moins fâchée, à croire qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à le voir ainsi, mais elle a dû apercevoir la lumière s'élever dans le ciel.

– Je ne sais pas. Je me tenais là-bas et …

Elle fronce plus encore les sourcils.

– J'ai heurté quelque chose, dit-il.

Ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge, rien qu'un tout petit, mais Rey n'y croit pas une seconde. Elle soupire, lève les yeux au ciel.

– Tu as heurté quelque chose ? C'est parce que tu as heurté quelque chose que toute l'île a failli exploser ?

– Je n'ai pas –

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase, referme la bouche et s'empresse de ramasser son sabre. Il se précipite, toujours quelques peu sonné, vers l'endroit duquel il vient d'être expulsé. Rey est sur ses talons, le rejoint sans attendre.

Dans le sable un cratère lui indique la bonne direction. Il le contourne et s'approche de ce qui semble être la source de l'explosion. Ce n'est qu'une pierre, rien qu'une pierre sombre et mat. En la regardant de plus près, il se rend compte que de fins filaments brillants l'innervent.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Rey.

Elle aussi a le nez collé dessus.

Il hausse les épaules. Il n'est pas plus familier avec cette planète qu'elle et s'il avait su ce qu'était cette pierre, il ne se serait certainement pas amusé à approcher d'aussi près son sabre.

– Je veux essayer quelque chose, dit-il.

Il tend une main fébrile devant la pierre et ferme les yeux. D'abord le son de la mer disparaît, puis celui des oiseaux et du vent. Il ne reste plus que celui de sa respiration et celle de Rey. Ses doigts tremblent, mais ce n'est pas que le souvenir de l'accident encore tout frais qui en est la cause. Il rouvre alors les yeux et dégaine son sabre. Il approche lentement la lame qui vibre de plus en plus fort. Le rouge, déjà vivace, devient plus lumineux et –

– Doucement ! l'interrompt Rey.

Elle l'arrête d'une main ferme posée sur son bras. Il y a dans son regard cette étrange lueur qui l'implore et tente de le rassurer tout à la fois, celle qu'il a déjà rencontrée plusieurs fois et qui réveille des choses en lui qu'il croyait éteintes à tout jamais.

Elle baisse les yeux.

– Je n'ai pas envie de faire le même vol plané que toi.

– Je crois qu'on a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, dit-il sans même l'écouter.

Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que peut être cette pierre, mais ce dont il est sûr c'est qu'elle est une source d'énergie. Il espère seulement qu'elle sera suffisamment puissante pour faire fonctionner le Faucon Millénium.

.

Il s'enfonce dans la forêt d'un pas décidé. Rey le suit à la trace.

– Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu comptes faire, que je puisse t'aider ?

Il est d'abord passé au campement pour se glisser dans son vaisseau et récupérer un tournevis glissé sous le siège du pilote. Il ne se souvient pas de s'en être servi un jour – il n'a jamais eu à réparer ou régler son engin – mais il est bien décidé à le faire ce soir.

Rey n'a rien dit au début. Elle s'est contentée de l'observer en silence, toujours cet air concentré et incompris à la fois sur le visage.

Elle commence à perdre patience. Il n'a pas besoin de cela.

– Les batteries. Je vais ouvrir les batteries, avoue-t-il. Je veux être sûr de moi avant de toucher à nouveau à ce bloc de pierre.

Il poursuit son chemin à toute allure, mais les pas cessent derrière lui et il entend :

– Quoi ? _Ben_ , attends.

Il s'arrête brusquement et se retourne.

Ce prénom encore, elle n'arrêta donc jamais.

Elle a un don pour capter son attention et il s'en veut presque de l'avoir écoutée.

– Cette pierre, c'est une source d'énergie puissante, enfin suffisamment puissante pour faire fonctionner un vaisseau. Je suppose.

– Tu supposes ?

– Ecoute, je n'en sais rien, mais c'est au moins une source d'énergie.

– Tu n'avais rien senti avant pourtant.

– Non, mais tu as vu ce qui s'est passé quand ma lame l'a approchée et l'explosion, tu as vu l'explosion.

– Justement. C'est dangereux, peut-être trop dangereux. Est-ce que tu as déjà extrait de tels matériaux ?

Non et il est conscient du danger, mais il est prêt à prendre le risque.

– Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

Elle secoue la tête négativement, vite, peut-être trop vite au goût de Kylo Ren qui reprend aussitôt sa route.

Arrivé devant le Faucon, il se glisse sans attendre à l'intérieur.

Il comprend pourquoi Rey a préféré s'installer sur la plage. L'intérieur est si cabossé qu'il doit se plier en deux pour avancer. Le sol penche – et il imagine facilement Rey glisser au bout du vaisseau pendant son sommeil. L'odeur – de carbone et de brûlé – lui brûle le nez. Il se cogne dans l'obscurité et il entend la voix de Rey se répercuter en écho derrière lui. Elle aussi est montée dedans.

– Laisse-moi faire, je suis plus habituée que toi.

Elle le dépasse et il sent son bras frôler le sien. Il la voit disparaître dans un compartiment du vaisseau. Il s'assoit et s'adosse au mur. Il est tout recroquevillé, ses larges épaules rabattues devant lui. Il gigote sans trouver de position convenable et finalement se lève à nouveau pour retrouver Rey à l'arrière du vaisseau.

Il s'arrête brusquement et se souvient derrière la porte entrouverte des lits jamais faits, des affaires de son père qui traînaient toujours partout, des poils de Chewbacca qui recouvraient tous les oreillers, même ceux qu'il n'avait pas utilisé.

Il manque de tomber à la renverse. L'air devient irrespirable. Il doit sortir au plus vite. Il recule, jusqu'à heurter quelque chose, trébuche et faillit s'écraser encore une fois.

Il fait demi-tour très vite et se laisse glisser à l'extérieur.

Il choit à genoux dans la terre. Ses respirations sortent sifflantes de sa bouche. Sa poitrine n'a toujours pas retrouvé une taille normale.

L'air du dehors le calme, mais il a toujours aussi mal.

Il avait oublié, pendant toutes ses années, et il ne pensait pas que quelques secondes dans le Faucon Millénium suffiraient à raviver des souvenirs aussi précis.

.

Il oublie le temps qu'il passe les genoux enfoncés dans la terre, les mains sur les cuisses, peut-être quelques secondes seulement, des heures, il n'en sait rien. Plus rien n'a de sens hormis la douleur vibrante dans sa poitrine. C'est son cœur qui crie et qui voudrait s'échapper pour fuir la souffrance et la vérité.

Snoke se serait moqué de lui. Il aurait affiché ce sourire grossier qui coupait parfois son visage en deux et lui aurait demandé à quoi a servi tout ce temps passé à l'initier aux forces obscurs s'il n'est même pas capable de faire un trait sur son passé.

 _Si tu n'es pas capable de tuer Ben …_

Il est toujours là. Il a beau l'avoir tué, il hurle le jour et la nuit dans sa tête et c'est à le rendre fou. Il fatigue parfois, disparaît quelques temps, mais finit toujours par revenir et depuis qu'il a rencontré, il ne le quitte plus.

– Ben ?

Elle l'appelle encore.

Kylo Ren se redresse d'un bond et se retourne. Elle se tient dans l'entrée du Faucon Millénium, les mains crispées autour d'une boîte rectangulaire. Elle le regarde, les sourcils froncés, les yeux plein de questions qu'elle ne posera pas.

Il n'est même pas certain d'avoir la force de la repousser.

– Est-ce que ça va ? elle demande.

Comme si leur dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme s'il n'avait jamais essayé de la tuer. Comme s'ils étaient amis.

Sa tête est lourde à nouveau et penche sur le côté – à moins que ce ne soit son esprit troublé qui lui joue des tours. Il recule, mais manque de trébucher.

Elle se précipite vers lui et lui prend le bras.

– Assieds-toi.

Il répond à l'ordre comme un droïde. Ses jambes sont étendues devant lui, son dos posé contre un arbre et ses yeux ne voient plus que le visage de Rey.

– J'ai trouvé ce que tu cherchais, lui dit-elle.

Ses genoux sont enfoncés dans l'herbe et elle lui tend cette petite boîte.

Il la voit, l'entend et la comprend, mais ses membres restent inertes. S'il ne réagit pas rapidement, viendront les questions et il n'a pas la force pour les affronter maintenant.

Il se redresse et esquisse un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace avant de parvenir en un effort à soulever ses bras. Ses mains s'agitent et il ne parviendra pas à démonter la pièce.

Il lève les yeux et c'est trop tard, il ne peut éviter le regard que lui lance Rey.

Sont oubliées les questions en quelques secondes. Il voit à nouveau cette expression sur son visage. Elle s'inquiète et il est presque certain que son sort ne lui est pas indifférent. Il sent ses doigts contre les siens et c'est peut-être plus qu'il ne peut supporter. Il se relève brusquement, elle l'imite et baisse la tête.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

Les mots s'emmêlent dans sa tête, mais sortent de sa bouche presque intact :

– Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à l'ouvrir ?

Elle s'exécute et en quelques coups de tournevis retire la partie supérieure de la batterie. Kylo Ren plonge une main fébrile à l'intérieur et en ressort un minéral terne, fendu en son centre, à peine plus gros que son pouce.

– Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va pouvoir le remplacer ?

– Avec ce machin qui explose ?

Il hoche la tête.

– C'est dangereux.

– Sans doute, mais est-ce que tu as vraiment envie d'attendre ici avec moi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

Parce qu'après tout, c'est la seule question qui importe vraiment.

.

Les flammes dansent sur le visage de Rey dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle garde le silence mieux que personne. Elle est douée à ce jeu, bien plus que lui. Depuis des heures sa langue brûle dans sa bouche. Il voudrait la laisser sortir et s'exprimer, dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur – et surtout, surtout pouvoir se débarrasser de toutes ces questions qui le hantent depuis des heures.

Mais il ne s'est pas écoulé une journée avant leur dernière altercation – cette après-midi même. Elle ne semble pourtant pas plus lui en porter préjudice que lui.

Il soupire, ouvre la bouche, mais la referme aussitôt. Il entend un son, la voix de Rey et lève la tête à la recherche de son expression. Elle pince les lèvres, se tait à nouveau. Elle a voulu lui dire quelque chose il en est certain.

Il ne tient plus. Les mots sortent, mais il n'entend pas sa voix, recouverte pas celle nerveuse de Rey. Ils se questionnent tous les deux du regard, face à face, puis il répète :

– Je crois que Luke m'a parlé.

Rey ricane. Ses yeux fixent ses pieds.

– Finalement, le choc a bien grillé ton cerveau.

Elle plaisante, lui non. Elle le comprend sans un mot.

– Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

– Mais toi, Ben, est-ce que tu sais ?

– Pardon ?

– C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a demandé si je savais.

– Si tu savais quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas et après j'ai heurté ce gros caillou. Est-ce que tu penses que ça veut dire quelque chose ? Qu'il a essayé de me dire quelque chose ou de me montrer quelque chose ? Je n'y comprends rien.

Kylo Ren se lève d'un bond et tourne le dos à Rey. Il en oublierait presque sa présence. La voix de Luke résonne encore et encore dans sa tête, mais il n'entend pas seulement ces derniers mots. Tous les autres se chevauchent si bien qu'ils n'ont bientôt plus de sens. Il n'y a qu'un cri strident qui martèle dans son crâne.

– Est-ce que tu as essayé de me dire quelque chose ? Il est temps de te montrer maintenant ! Je t'ai entendu !

– Ben.

Mais il ne l'entend pas, il n'entend que la voix de Luke et ses très longs et très sages enseignements qu'il aurait dû suivre attentivement enfant pour devenir un très grand Jedi.

La colère monte à nouveau en lui sans prévenir.

– Montre-toi ! hurle-t-il.

Luke ne lui répond pas. Ce ne sont que ses souvenirs qui lui intiment de se calmer et retrouver la voix de la raison – de rentrer dans le droit chemin.

Il est tard, beaucoup trop tard et –

– Ben.

Rey se tient face à lui, ses mains serrées autour de ses bras, suffisamment fort pour qu'elle lui fasse passer un ordre, celui de se calmer. Il ne bouge plus, obéit à cette sommation silencieuse, mais ne peut la regarder dans les yeux. Il fixe l'horizon sans voir la mer qui s'agite, ni les étoiles dans le ciel. Il ne voit plus que l'obscurité.

– Tu devrais te rasseoir.

– Je ne suis pas –

Mais elle le coupe avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de remettre les mots en ordre dans sa tête.

– Tu as une mine horrible. Tu as l'air épuisé et … vraiment, tu devrais te reposer, arrêter de penser à ça, on s'en occupera demain à tête reposée et si Luke t'a vraiment contacté peut-être que … peut-être qu'il le fera de nouveau de manière un peu plus explicite.

Ben imite finalement Rey qui s'est assise de nouveau dans le sable et le supplie du regard. Il soupire et l'agitation dans ses membres ne l'aide pas à se calmer.

– Il n'y a pas que ça …

Il a parlé trop vite, sans réfléchir et il sait que Rey est à l'affût de la moindre brèche. C'est une alerte qu'il vient de lui lancer et elle voudra voler à son secours.

– C'est ton père – Han – c'est ça ?

Sans un mot elle comprend, sans doute parce qu'il n'a jamais été la personne la plus discrète qui soit. Elle l'a vu au sortir du vaisseau. Elle a lu dans ses yeux tristes, ses membres tremblants tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait pourtant enfoui si loin dans sa tête qu'il a parfois du mal à les retrouver.

Elle sait. Il a beau vouloir le lui cacher, elle sait et il ne parvient plus à la tromper.

– Rey, je n'en parlerai pas.

Et il déteste ces tremblements dans sa voix, la sentir se craqueler à mesure qu'elle remonte dans sa gorge et savoir qu'elle se brisera une fois qu'elle aura franchi ses lèvres.

Il n'a pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux crient qu'il finira par se confesser, que ce n'est qu'une question de temps – et qu'il ne lui en reste plus beaucoup. Tout se fissure en lui et lorsque éclora le remord qu'il a passé des années à couver, il ne restera de Kylo Ren plus qu'une coquille vide. Il n'est même pas certain d'être capable de la remplir à nouveau.

Elle n'insiste pas, mais ajoute :

– Très bien, mais j'aimerais faire une confession.

Il l'entend prendre une grande respiration et dire :

– C'est de ma faute si nous nous retrouvons ici.

Il ricane et ajoute :

– En même temps, quel genre de personne traverse la galaxie à bord d'un tas de ferraille ?

Mais Rey ne rit pas et sa remarque qu'il croit bien pensée fait un bide. La poitrine de Rey se soulève, de plus en plus vite, ses respirations se font plus profondes. Il voit ses mains se serrer l'une dans l'autre et une grimace crisper ses lèvres en un sourire nerveux.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de dire. Je ne pensais pas que tu me suivrais avec l'un de tes vaisseaux … ce n'est pas du tout ce sur quoi j'avais misé. Je pensais que tu lancerais le Premier Ordre à ma poursuite et …

Elle se tait.

Elle garde les yeux loin des siens qui la détaillent de sa moue inquiète à ses sourcils froncés.

Il a peur de ne pas comprendre et l'air qui entre dans ses poumons l'asphyxie. Il étouffe.

– Rey …

– Je pensais vraiment que tu concentrerais ta flotte sur moi. J'ai été stupide, tellement stupide.

– Rey.

Il a besoin de le dire et de l'entendre le lui dire.

– Est-ce que c'était un sacrifice ? Ta vie pour la leur ?

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et elle semble presque désolée.

– Je pensais qu'en faisant diversion, ils pourraient s'échapper.

– Ce n'était pas un accident, la sortie de l'hyperespace …

Il en perd ses mots et son calme. Ses mains tremblent à nouveau – comme si elles n'avaient pas suffisamment tremblés aujourd'hui et pour les années à venir – et peine à croire ce qu'il entend. Mais il la voit comme jamais il ne l'a vue jusque là, désemparée et pleine de regrets.

– Mais je ne pensais pas …

– Lorsque tu as vu que je me lançais à tes trousses, coupe-t-il, tu as poursuivi ta mission initiale.

– Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agi et je sais que je suis parvenue à faire diversion et –

– Tu as coupé l'hyperdrive, parce que c'est ce que tu as fait, et tu as espéré que notre collision nous propulse hors de l'hyperespace et nous tuerait, il murmure du bout des lèvres.

– Il y avait peut-être une chance sur des millions que ça rate et qu'on se retrouve sain et sauf sur la même planète déserte.

Il sent la blessure dans sa poitrine s'ouvrir, s'étendre et le paralyser de douleur dans le sable, mais il parvient quand même à articuler quelques mots :

– J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles maintenant.

Il est plus calme que ce qu'il avait espéré.

– Ben, elle l'appelle.

Elle ose et il n'a pas la force de le lui faire remarquer, mais il lui lance un regard noir.

– Je veux que tu t'en ailles, maintenant, rectifie-t-il.

Elle s'exécute alors sans mot et il se laisse tomber dans le sable, le regard vide et le cœur aspiré par le néant.

.

Il n'y a que l'obscurité. Il est seul avec lui-même, assis dans le noir. Il n'a pas peur, mais il sent la colère qui anime chaque fibre de son cœur. Elle fait partie de lui maintenant et les jours où elle le quitte sont à compter sur les doigts d'une main. Il ne bouge pas, attend. Il ne peut le formuler, mais il sait qu'il attend quelque chose.

– Cela fait un moment que je t'attendais.

La voix résonne dans le noir et il la reconnaît instantanément.

– Tu es censé être mort, répond-il. Tu n'attends personne, tu devais me hanter.

– Est-ce que c'était ton souhait, que je te hante ? Es-tu si seul qu'il faille pour te tenir compagnie la présence d'un vieux vieil homme que tu détestes ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

– Non, c'est ce que j'en déduis.

Même mort, Luke continue à lui donner des leçons. Il soupire. Il déteste quand il fait ça.

– Pourquoi maintenant ? demande-t-il.

Luke rit. Il n'est que vent et soupir. Kylo Ren sent sa présence, mais ne peut voir ni l'air déconcerté qu'il a si souvent arboré en sa présence, ni la pitié qu'il a vu pour la dernière fois dans ses yeux.

– Ça, tu le sais déjà.

– Je …

– Mais maintenant il est temps de se réveiller.

.

Il émerge comme après une très longue apnée sous l'eau. Il respire et la noyade n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il est seul à nouveau, mais l'obscurité est toujours là. Il se lève, retire le sable de ses vêtements et longe la plage.

Le feu qu'il aperçoit au loin guide ses pas. Il s'arrête à quelques mètres de Rey qui est assise, dos à lui, dans le sable. Les poches sous ses yeux indiquent qu'elle ne trouve pas le sommeil.

– Tu peux me tenir compagnie si tu veux, lui dit-elle. Je n'arrive pas à dormir de toute façon.

Il s'exécute sans rien dire.

– Est-ce que tu as envie de parler ?

– Non. Je n'ai juste pas envie de rester seul.

Ils restent alors l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence sacré.

ooo

Cette fois-ci, il n'est pas sorti en titubant du vaisseau. Ses mains, bien que peu assurées, tiennent en place les pièces que Rey lui a confiées tandis qu'elle les bricole. Il suit à la lettre les indications qu'elle lui donne. Il doit bien avouer que quelques jours plus tôt il aurait rechigner à lui obéir, elle aurait sans doute refusé de lui faire confiance. Mais ils ont dépassé ce stade.

Elle est si concentrée sur son travail qu'il a l'impression de disparaître, comme s'il n'existait plus, comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle et le vaisseau. Il est à peu près certain qu'elle ne sent même pas son regard la fixer si intensément qu'il oublie quelques fois pourquoi il est ici. Il ne s'en souvient, secoue la tête et reprend le contrôle sur le cours de ses pensées que lorsqu'elle le morigène parce que les pièces se mettent à bouger.

Il n'a pas sa patience – il n'a jamais eu la moindre patience – et il l'a compris lorsqu'elle a laissé sous-entendre qu'elle avait bon espoir de ramener Ben.

Lorsque le jour commence à décliner, elle l'invite à la laisser terminer. Il sait aussi qu'elle l'invite à s'occuper de leur repas et il l'écoute, sans protester. Elle le rejoint quelques instants plus tard.

Elle s'assoit à quelques centimètres de lui, ni suffisamment près pour que la situation lui semble intime, ni si loin qu'elle lui démontre une quelconque hostilité.

Elle mange, mais ne dit rien et son silence lui pèse toujours.

Et il a tant d'autres choses qui lui pèsent sur le cœur.

Il n'y a qu'elle à ses côtés, plus de Premier Ordre, ni de massacres, d'attaques et de Résistance. Il n'y a plus rien pour le distraire et l'aider à accepter son devoir et ce qu'il est – et le sang et les morts et les cris et la peur et la solitude. Il n'y a rien qu'elle pour toujours le hanter.

Il soupire avant de parler :

– J'ai des remords. Je n'aime pas ce que je fais, mais je dois le faire parce que c'est nécessaire pour mettre fin à des années de chaos et d'instabilité.

Rey s'immobilise, elle arrête même de mâcher. Elle semble surprise de l'entendre et ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

Il est parvenu à la surprendre, mais il se demande s'il va parvenir à se taire.

– Je n'aime pas détruire, je ne ressens pas de plaisir lorsque je le fais, mais j'ai l'impression que je le fais bien. C'était ce que Snoke disait avant que je n'en finisse avec lui.

– Il ne savait pas … tente Rey.

Mais il la coupe avant qu'elle ne poursuive. Il ne veut pas qu'il l'interrompe maintenant.

– Il savait, Rey. Il savait mieux que quiconque ce dont je suis capable. Il savait aussi que j'avais des remords et que c'était ce qui me détournait dans mon destin. Le masque, il avait compris que c'était un moyen de me cacher et de ne pas totalement assumer mes actes. Je crois qu'au fond, derrière le masque, il y avait encore Ben. Il me l'a fait retirer après …

Il s'arrête.

Après l'échec.

Après Rey.

Il a envie de lui dire.

 _Après toi._

– Il a compris que quelque chose avait changé. Il a peut-être senti l'effet que tu avais sur moi et il devait détruire ce qui me retenait.

– _Ben_.

Il se tend lorsqu'il entend ce prénom. Il est plus douloureux lorsqu'elle le prononce que dans sa propre bouche – parce qu'il sait ce qu'il signifie pour elle, il sait qu'elle essaye de nouveau de l'attirer à lui, là où il ne veut pas retourner.

– Tu me reproches de ne pas avoir de remords et de ne pas regretter ce que j'ai fait, mais les remords n'y changeraient rien. Les morts ne reviendraient pas à la vie.

Il évite volontairement de parler de Han.

Il ne veut pas. Il n'est pas prêt.

 _Pas encore._

– J'ai des regrets, mais je ne peux pas changer tout ce que j'ai fait.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, dit-elle, incomprise. Personne ne t'a jamais demandé ça. Tout ce que nous voulons c'est que tu arrêtes et que tu fasses marche arrière.

– Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

– Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

– J'ai tué mon père, Rey.

Cet aveu sort de sa bouche sans qu'il s'en rende compte. La suite y glissera tout aussi facilement.

Mais il ne veut pas. Il n'est pas prêt. Il n'est vraiment pas prêt.

– J'ai tué mon père et avec lui la dernière part d'humanité en moi. C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait, parce que Han représentait ce qu'il restait de Ben en moi. Ma mère m'a répété tant de fois que j'étais bien le fils de mon père. Je ne lui ressemblais pas que physiquement, je lui ressemblais dans mes actes, dans mes réactions, dans ma manière de m'exprimer.

Son corps tout entier n'est plus que frissons.

– Mon père s'en est pris à Luke et à ma mère, leur froid ne date pas du jour où j'ai rejoint le côté obscur. Han savait que je ne deviendrai jamais un Jedi, je pensais que c'était parce qu'il ne croyait pas en moi. Avec du recul je crois que c'est plutôt parce qu'il savait mieux que quiconque que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. J'ai tué mon père, Rey.

Il revoit alors la scène. Le pont, l'obscurité, les yeux naïfs de son père et la rougeur de sa lame. Il entend les cris de Rey, de Finn, le bruit du corps sans vie qui tombe dans le vide et ceux dans sa tête.

– J'ai tué mon père, il répète, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour faire marche arrière.

Il a les yeux rivés sur le sable, mais il sent sa présence tout à côté de lui. Une main se pose sur son épaule, il sursaute et c'en est trop pour lui.

Alors il fond en larmes sur son épaule.

ooo

Il préfère ne plus reparler de ce qui s'est produit cette nuit-là. Il se ment peut-être à lui-même, mais il sait que cela vaut mieux pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Il ne faut pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs. Parce que ce n'est que cela après tout qui l'empêche de se souvenir de ce qu'il lui a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ben !

La voix de Rey, le fait sortir de ses pensées, il secoue la tête – et il ne lui renvoie aucun regard mauvais, elle peut bien l'appeler comme elle veut, ça ne changera plus rien.

– Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Elle le regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés, légèrement inquiets et elle a cette moue contrariée collée sur les lèvres.

– Est-ce que tu peux soulever cette plaque pour que je récupère ce machin en-dessous ?

S'il n'était pas si mauvais en mécanique, il ne l'aurait probablement pas laissée en charge de tout. Derrière toute l'assurance de ses gestes, il voit bien les doutes et les approximations et parfois il se dit qu'elle est presque aussi perdue que lui.

Il s'exécute et demande :

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça sert, mais j'ai trouvé le même sur mon vaisseau et il est endommagé. C'est peut-être nécessaire de le remplacer.

Leurs épaules se frôlent lorsqu'elle se penche en avant, serrés qu'ils sont dans l'espace confiné du TIE. Elle lui sourit brièvement quand son bras caresse le sien et elle détourne les yeux.

Elle finit par extirper un petit objet, pas plus long qu'un pouce et se faufile au-dehors comme pour le fuir.

Il tente de la suivre, mais il a bien plus de mal à sortir. Le haut de son corps resté coincé et il lui faut gesticuler un moment pour parvenir à se dégager. La tête une fois à l'air libre, il peut la voir se retenir de rire, les lèvres pincées.

Il est à peu près sûr de rougir et s'il avait pu, il aurait probablement enfoncé sa tête entre ses épaules.

.

Ils sont allongés tous les deux, la tête tournée vers les étoiles.

Rey a eu la prévenance d'éviter d'aborder à nouveau les sujets qui fâchent et il ne peut que l'en remercier. Il se dit que peut-être il doit lui retourner l'attention.

Il hésite, sur le choix de ses mots, mais finit par se lancer :

– Est-ce qu'ils te manquent ?

– Qui donc ?

Mais elle sait de qui il parle.

– Tes amis, dit-il.

C'est sans doute ce mot qu'elle veut entendre de sa bouche.

Il la regarde. Son visage est rivé vers le ciel et ses yeux semblent sonder les étoiles à la recherche d'une réponse. Elle peut attendre longtemps, elles ne lui ont jamais répondu à lui – mais peut-être qu'elles seront plus conciliantes avec l'une d'entre elles. Une lueur éclaire son regard, ses lèvres se retroussent en un sourire léger qui se fanent presque instantanément.

Elle n'a pas oublié qu'il a tenté de les tuer – et qu'une fois qu'ils seront sortis d'ici, il pourrait recommencer.

– Bien sûr, répond-elle. Il n'est pas un jour qui passe sans que je pense à eux.

– C'est ce qui te motive à sortir d'ici ? demande-t-il.

– En partie.

Et la perspective de mourir seule avec lui.

Le silence les entoure pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Rey se tourne à son tour vers lui. Elle semble hésitante, ne pas oser poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

– Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, dit-il.

– Est-ce que tu as déjà eu des amis ?

Il lui faut un temps pour réfléchir – même s'il connaît la réponse. Il n'est pas sûr de devoir dire la vérité – mais quel mal cela pourrait-il faire ? Tout ça, c'est si loin derrière lui.

– Oui, lâche-t-il finalement. J'ai eu une amie, il y a longtemps.

– Que vous est-il arrivé ? demande Rey, les sourcils froncés.

– Elle est morte. Elle a été tuée, puis j'ai tué celui qui l'avait tuée.

– C'était une apprentie de Luke, c'est ça ?

Il hoche la tête.

– Mais je suppose qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé. Elle n'était pas une très bonne apprentie, elle a même failli ne jamais réussir à monter son sabre, mais elle était persévérante et optimiste. Elle essayait encore et encore, toujours. Finalement, elle aura été la dernière apprentie de Luke à tenir debout face à tous ceux qui m'avaient rejoint. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de me suivre.

– Tu ne l'aurais jamais tuée.

– Non.

Il s'offusque à la simple idée que quelqu'un puisse imaginer qu'il aurait envisagé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, de la tuer.

– Mais elle n'aurait pas aimé ce que je suis devenu et m'aurait probablement haï pour cela.

– Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de ressentir sa présence dans la Force ?

– Je me dis que parfois je l'entends, mais il est plus probable qu'il s'agisse de mon imagination. Je me suis beaucoup trop éloigné de la Lumière.

Rey se redresse, s'assoit dans le sable, les mains accrochées devant ses genoux recroquevillés. Son front est toujours plissé. Elle s'interroge, toujours.

– Tu as l'air de l'avoir beaucoup aimée. Est-ce que cela te manque ?

– Elle me manque, malgré tout.

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Je voulais dire, est-ce que cela te manque d'avoir quelqu'un de proche ? Tu parais si seul.

Il se redresse à son tour et c'est lui qui est confus cette fois.

Leur relation n'est semée que d'incompréhensions qu'ils ne parviennent que difficilement à démêler. Elle n'a pas compris – ou bien ne lui a-t-il pas correctement fait comprendre.

– Je ne suis pas seul, dit-il. Je ne parle pas que d'aujourd'hui, Rey. Cela des mois que je ne suis plus seul. Depuis que je t'ai vue, pour la première fois, tu es avec moi, tous les jours. Il ne se passe pas un jour, pas une nuit, sans que tu ne m'apparaisses et c'est sans doute la même chose pour toi.

Elle déglutit et c'est comme un aveu qu'elle lui fait.

– Mais je ne suis pas ton amie.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'une amie puisque tu es là.

Ses yeux sont plongés dans les siens. Il laisse tomber toutes ses barrières. Il n'en a plus besoin maintenant qu'il a tout avoué. Il sent ses yeux le sonder toujours plus loin, jusqu'à son âme – mais il ne reste plus que de la noirceur.

Il laisse glisser sa main dans le sable et s'arrête à quelques centimètres des doigts de Rey. Il doit la laisser venir à lui cette fois-ci.

Leurs doigts se rapprochent lentement jusqu'à s'effleurer, rien qu'une seconde avant que Rey ne retire sa main tout aussi rapidement.

– Je ne serais plus jamais seul, ajoute-t-il.

La main de Rey glisse à nouveau dans le sable et entoure la sienne, beaucoup plus large, pour la serrer.

ooo

Ils ne passent plus seulement leurs journées ensemble, il arrive de plus en plus souvent qu'ils dorment l'un à côté de l'autre. Il est même arrivé que Rey s'endorme sur son épaule. Le temps qu'ils passent ensemble n'est plus rythmé ni par leurs silences, ni par leurs cris. Ils coopèrent, poursuivent leurs entraînements et il arrive même qu'ils rient. Ces moments suspendent le temps autour d'eux et il doit bien avouer que l'idée de rester à jamais bloquer sur cette planète lui est de moins en moins insupportable.

Il ne s'est jamais si bien senti. Cette pensée l'effraie parfois, l'amuse d'autres. Qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait avoir tant de points communs avec son oncle, à chérir l'isolement loin du monde et des responsabilités ?

Il sait pourtant que tout prendra bientôt fin et que les sourires de Rey mourront dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps pour se faire à cette idée qui le tient éveiller la nuit quand même Rey se blottit contre lui et que son bras, protecteur, l'entoure.

Alors il attend, un signe qui ne viendra jamais. Les vaisseaux du Premier Ordre n'apparaîtront pas dans le ciel pour le sortir d'ici. Luke ne viendra plus lui parler – il commence même à douter qu'il l'ait fait un jour. Il doit seul trouver une solution et prendre une décision.

ooo

Le jour n'est pas encore là et c'est en fantôme qu'il se lève, laissant Rey encore endormie à son campement. Il s'enfonce dans la forêt, plus déterminé que jamais. Il sait désormais ce qu'il doit faire.

Le vaisseau est posé au milieu de la forêt. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis leur arrivé. C'est le dernier lien qu'il doit briser pour qu'il laisse enfin tout derrière lui. Après les Jedis, Han, Snoke, Luke et la Résistance, il ne reste plus que cela, ce vieux tas de ferraille qui lui rappelle d'où il vient et où il devrait être.

Il ne sait combien de temps il reste droit comme un piquet à l'observer.

Il brandit finalement son sabre-laser et s'avance, sans rien pour le retenir.

– Ben.

C'est la voix de Rey. Son sang se glace dans ses veines.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se retourne, mais alors qu'il s'attend à lire de la colère dans ses yeux, il trouve autre chose – et c'est la première fois qu'il y a de la résignation dans son regard. Il réalise alors qu'elle n'avait placé aucun espoir en lui – toutes ses journées, ses nuits, ses mots et rien pourtant, il n'y a plus d'espoir dans son regard. Elle s'était attendue depuis le début à ce qu'il finisse par la trahir et il a beaucoup de mal à démêler ses sentiments.

Est-ce de la peine qu'il ressent ?

– Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Il le pense vraiment parce qu'il sait qu'elle ne pourra peut-être plus jamais revoir Finn et Poe et Leia et tout ce qui compte pour elle. Il sait qu'elle le haïra pour cela et qu'il brise à cet instant tout ce qui a pu exister entre eux.

Mais il ne voit pas d'autres solutions.

Il n'y a qu'ici qu'il se sente exister – pour la première fois depuis des années et des années.

Il doit laisser mourir le passé.

Elle le regarde toujours, mais finit par baisser les yeux.

– Fais-le. Détruis le vaisseau comme tu l'avais prévu, mais je promets, _Kylo Ren_ , que je trouverai un moyen de contacter Luke, ton père, Anakin et tous les Jedis qui ont un jour existé pour qu'ils viennent te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

 _Kylo Ren._

Son ton est froid, si froid, c'est à peine s'il y croit.

Il a gagné. Kylo Ren a gagné.

Et il hurle en s'en écorcher la gorge et la langue. Il va peut-être cracher ses poumons. Puis il donne un coup si fort avec son sabre qu'il le sent trembler sous sa poigne – et il pourrait très bien voler en éclats. L'explosion lui vrille les tympans, mais le vaisseau est encore intact. C'est toute une rangée d'arbres qu'il a détruite. Il se jette alors sur Rey, l'arme prête à l'abattre. Elle ne réagit pas. Elle n'a même pas esquissé un mouvement en direction de ses hanches. Elle ne se battra pas.

Il respire difficilement – et ce serait tellement, tellement plus simple si elle avait décidé de le combattre. Il voudrait hurler encore – parce que les cris dans sa tête sont si bruyants qu'ils finiront par faire exploser son crâne. Rey ferme les yeux, Ben les siens.

L'arme vibre une dernière fois et s'écrase à terre aux pieds de Rey qui le ramasse.

– Tu as fait ton choix, dit-elle avant de le quitter.

Ben s'écroule dans un soupir.


	4. PARTIE III

Note : le dernier chapitre, enfin ! j'ai un peu plus tardé que prévu, mais j'espère que sa longueur excusera ma lenteur ! On change d'environnement et on voit enfin d'autres personnages. J'ai beaucoup aimé le réécrire, j'espère que vous prendrez le même plaisir à le lire.

 **Aria :** merci pour ta review ! on ne saura jamais ce qui se passe exactement dans la tête de Rey, mais les gestes qu'elle a pour Ben, ses paroles aussi en disent long sur ce qu'elle ressent. Un changement d'ambiance dans ce dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Je vous laisse lire la suite, on se retrouve exceptionnellement pour une dernière note en bas !

* * *

Il attend, les bras ballants assis sur la souche d'un arbre qu'il a pulvérisé, les yeux rivés sur le Faucon Millénium. Rey lui a assuré qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques réglages à faire et que dans quelques minutes elle pourrait tenter de le redémarrer et peut-être contacter la Résistance.

Des fracas lui parviennent en écho. Rey peste, jure et finalement crie. Un bruit sourd s'élève au milieu de la forêt, les lumières s'allument : elle a réussi. Il se redresse, avance et la rejoint à l'intérieur. Il reste à l'entrée du cockpit, là où il se plaçait déjà tout petit lorsqu'il montait dans le vaisseau avec son père. Mais ce n'est plus lui qui pilote désormais.

Rey sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle pianote sur le tableau de bord avec une certaine aisance. Elle cherche à envoyer un signal et à en recevoir un.

– Ici le Faucon Millénium.

La radio grésille. Elle insiste plusieurs fois sans jamais perdre patience, puis un son plus clair se fait entendre. Un hologramme flou apparaît et une voix leur répond à l'interphone.

– Rey ? Rey ? Est-ce que c'est bien toi ?

Elle est coupée, recouverte par un bruit désagréable.

Ils doivent être si loin dans la galaxie pour que la communication soit si mauvaise.

– Finn, dit Rey.

Ben n'a jamais vu un plus grand sourire naître sur ses lèvres depuis qu'ils se sont écrasés. Elle paraît si heureuse, soulagée.

 _Enfin._

– C'est bien moi. Je suis en vie. Est-ce que tu me reçois ? Ça coupe ici.

Pour toute réponse, elle entend :

– REY EST A L'AUTRE BOUT DU FIL !

Elle rit, puis s'écarte des enceintes et la voix s'éloigne. Ils ne peuvent plus comprendre ce qu'elle dit, mais un brouhaha s'élève et toutes les voix se mélangent jusqu'à ce que Finn leur demande à tous de se taire.

– Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu nous as déjà envoyé tes coordonnées ?

– Je l'ai déjà fait. Je vais bien, répond-elle, des trémolos dans la voix. Tout va bien.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, mais c'est de la joie, un bonheur pur qu'elle ressent.

Ben voudrait pourtant les balayer de ses pouces.

– Rey, on arrive. Je te le promets, on arrive.

La communication est interrompue. Rey se lève et lui fait face. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, puis laisse échapper un autre cri de joie avant de se jeter à son cou. Maladroit, Ben la serre dans ses bras.

Il voudrait partager son sentiment, mais il ne peut se réjouir autant qu'elle de ce sauvetage car il n'y a rien qui l'attende dans l'espace – hormis de très longues années de repentance.

.

Il s'allonge une dernière fois dans le sable et contemple l'horizon.

Rien ne l'oblige à partir. Il pourrait rester ici, seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il s'est habitué à cette vie qu'il mène. Il pourrait.

Mais il n'a pas encore accompli tout ce qui lui reste à accomplir.

Il entend les remouds de la mer qui vont et viennent en vagues légères chatouiller la plage, le bruissement des feuilles au-dessus de sa tête, quelques cris d'oiseaux encore. Mais tout est si calme. Lorsqu'il ferme les yeux, il n'y a plus de hurlement, ni d'explosions, de sonneries suraiguës, de pleurs, ni même la voix grinçante du général Hux pour venir le déranger.

Il n'a jamais été si apaisé qu'à ce moment – malgré le vide tout au fond de son âme amputée d'un bout de lui-même. Il n'a pas encore fait la paix avec Kylo Ren, il n'est plus tout à fait Ben Solo, le gamin faible et lâche qui a cru aux mensonges de Snoke et tué son père.

Une ombre s'abat sur lui. Il reconnaît Rey qui se tient devant l'astre dans le ciel et le regarde, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle s'allonge à côté de lui et glisse sa main dans la sienne. Elle n'hésite plus.

Ben sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

– Tout ira bien, lui dit-elle. Je le sais.

Il la croit ou du moins fait-il semblant. Il doit bien s'en convaincre.

.

Le ciel est balayé par des bourrasques de vent. Le bruit est assourdissant – et c'est fou comme on peut oublier en si peu de temps le bruit désagréable d'un moteur.

Ben se tient droit sur la plage avec l'intégralité de l'accoutrement de Kylo Ren sur le dos.

Rey est à quelques centimètres de lui. Un grand sourire illumine à nouveau son visage. Elle suit du regard le vaisseau qui descend jusqu'à effleurer l'eau de la mer devant eux et vient se poser dans le sable.

Une porte se lève et laisse apparaître Finn, armé jusqu'aux dents. Ses yeux naviguent entre eux deux, puis il braque l'arme dans sa direction.

Ben murmure sans bouger à l'oreille de Rey :

– Tu aurais peut-être dû parler leur parler de moi, non ?

Elle ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle court se réfugier entre les bras grands ouverts de Finn. Leur étreinte est longue, pleine de non-dits, de soulagement surtout.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, Finn pointe à nouveau son arme vers lui. Ben ne bouge pas. Il reste droit, ne lui offrira même pas un signe de reddition.

De là où il se tient, il ne peut entendre ce que Rey dit, mais ses lèvres bougent. Ses mains fouillent dans son sac et en sortent le sabre de Kylo Ren qu'elle tend à Finn. Il la jauge, confus, puis se tourne vers lui et le sonde à la recherche d'une réponse. Il baisse finalement son arme, mais Ben est presque certain que ce ne sont que les paroles de Rey qui l'ont convaincu.

Il fait un aller-retour dans le vaisseau avant de disparaître définitivement à l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci, il ne lui prête pas un regard.

Rey lui fait signe d'approcher. Ben se presse. Le vaisseau est prêt à décoller – avec ou sans lui.

La porte se referme derrière eux sans qu'il n'ait pu jeter un dernier regard à la plage.

.

Le vaisseau stationne. Ils attendent de pouvoir se poser dans celui, plus grand, qui accueille la Résistance fraîchement reformée. Elle s'est peut-être encore agrandie après sa disparition. Il n'est pas certain qu'ils aient pu être la préoccupation première du nouveau Suprême Leader.

Ben prend une grande inspiration. La porte ne tardera pas à s'ouvrir sur une foule de Résistants qui rêvent tous de lui faire la peau. Il devra garder la tête haute et son calme – surtout son calme. Il marchera droit, sans les voir, ni les entendre.

Finn se poste devant lui et lui présente deux bracelets en métal.

– Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? demande Ben.

Il reconnaît là les menottes du Premier Ordre, celle qu'il a pu faire passer autour des poignets de Poe Dameron avant de l'interroger. Particulièrement efficaces, surtout pour les sujets agités comme le pilote. En cas de rébellion, les capteurs présents à l'intérieur des bracelets envoient des électrochocs qui sonneraient même les prisonniers les plus costauds.

Il n'imaginait pas que la Résistance puisse utiliser les armes du Premier Ordre. Comment se les sont-ils procurées d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est infiltré dans l'un des vaisseaux pour subtiliser les armes ? Est-ce que la Résistance se les fournit auprès des mêmes revendeurs d'armes ? Est-ce que Finn a pu concevoir ce modèle ?

Mais la vraie question, celle qui l'inquiète à l'instant même, c'est : pourquoi Finn les lui présente-t-il ?

Il sait, mais il préfère se dire que c'est une blague.

Il ricane justement, détourne le regard. Il se sent humilié, mais il se moque. Ce ne sont pas de simples menottes qui pourront le retenir.

– Tu dois les porter. Tu es notre prisonnier jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Jusqu'à ce que la Résistance décide de ton sort et pour la sécurité de tous tu porteras des menottes.

– Mais tu sais que ça ne m'arrêtera pas si je …

– Des menaces, déjà.

Finn rit jaune.

– Ren, je te croyais plus malin que ça. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le Premier Ordre avait en sa possession des menottes qui permettaient de neutraliser même les êtres sensibles à la Force. Si tu oses ne serait-ce que lever le petit doigt pour nous menacer, tu recevras une onde de choc qui t'assommera pour plusieurs heures. J'ai moi-même réglé ces menottes au cas où nous croiserions … quelqu'un de très mal intentionné.

Ben voit sur son visage beaucoup de colère, mais quelque chose de plus mesquin aussi qu'il connaît bien.

 _De la vengeance. C'est de la vengeance._

Devrait-il seulement s'en étonner ? Il a bien failli tous le tuer, à plusieurs reprises. Finn a tous les droits de le haïr et de vouloir sa mort.

Mais Ben n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

– Rey ne te laissera pas faire.

– Rey n'a pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire, avoue Finn.

– Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, provoque Ben en retour.

Cette remarque a au moins le mérite de retirer toute trace de sourire sur le visage de Finn. Il est remplacé une seule et unique rage non-feinte. Finn serre ses poings autour des menottes, ses mâchoires se contractent.

– Je fais confiance à Rey plus qu'à n'importe qui. Ce n'est que parce que je lui fais confiance que tu as eu le droit de monter dans ce vaisseau. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais resté à pourrir sur cette île déserte jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. C'est en toi que je n'ai pas confiance.

Ils se jaugent du regard. La tension monte entre eux et Ben sent son cœur s'agiter dans sa poitrine. Il serre les dents. Il ne veut pas capituler si facilement.

– Je ne veux que ce soit Rey qui me les passe, dit-il.

– Ainsi soit-il, crache Finn en s'éloignant.

Ben attend seul devant la porte, sa poitrine qui se soulève à un rythme rapide. Il respire bruyamment et sursaute, lorsqu'il sent une main se poser sur son épaule.

Rey le regarde avec de grands yeux.

Il lui soumet ses poignets.

– Je préfère que ce soit toi qui le fasse.

Il glisse ses mains à l'intérieur des bracelets qui se referment brusquement sur ses poignets. Le cliquetis résonne à ses oreilles.

Il est prêt.

.

La porte s'ouvre sur deux longues rangées de Résistants qui le fixent comme un seul homme de leurs regards sombres. Tous, ou presque, sont armés, prêts à tirer, comme si les menottes qu'on venait de lui accrocher aux poignets ne lui suffisaient pas.

Il avance dans l'allée. Finn et Rey se tiennent derrière lui.

Il n'y a pas un bruit d'abord, mais peu à peu les murmures s'élèvent. Ben n'entend pas, il ne les regarde pas. Il ne sait même pas si Leia est présente – il ne veut pas savoir.

Il entend pourtant un grognement.

Il s'arrête, rien qu'une seconde, avant de reprendre sa route, mais c'est trop tard. Tous ont lu la confusion dans ce pas mal assuré et Chewbacca ne se tait pas.

Ses souvenirs du Shyriiwook sont anciens. Son père s'était chargé de lui enseigner les bases, Ben n'avait pas appris plus de quelques phrases, mais Chewbacca se souvient et s'est assuré de bien se faire comprendre.

Ben ne répondra pas. Il doit se contenter de marcher jusqu'à la porte par laquelle il prendra un couloir pour rejoindre une cellule.

Il doit garder la tête haute, surtout garder la tête haute et ne plus rien laisser paraître.

.

Il attend pendant un temps qui lui semble incalculable seul dans une pièce exsangue où ses mains restent liées. Il fait les cent pas entre le mur du fond où un banquette en métal est attachée et la porte. Il contourne la table et revient sur ses pas.

Il finit par s'asseoir. Finn lui a peut-être menti. Les menottes qui retiennent les êtres sensibles à la Force sont rares parce que particulièrement difficiles à concevoir et il n'est pas impossible qu'il se soit contenté de bluffer pour qu'il ne tente pas de s'en défaire. Peut-être qu'elles ne lui feront rien. Peut-être qu'il pourra s'en défaire et embarquer dans le premier vaisseau trouvé, partir loin, tellement loin que ni la Résistance, ni le Premier Ordre ne pourrait jamais le retrouver.

Il ne fait rien. Il n'essaye même pas de tirer sur ses menottes. Il est à peu près sûr qu'aucun des membres de l'équipage n'aurait accepté de l'emmener sur leur vaisseau s'ils n'étaient pas certains de pouvoir le neutraliser.

Il soupire et se laisse tomber la banquette. Il espère que quelqu'un ne tardera plus à venir. Il n'a pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il a passé à attendre. Peut-être qu'une journée s'est écoulée depuis leur sauvetage.

Il sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre et se lève. Ses bras retombent, déçus, en reconnaissant le visage avenant de l'homme qu'il a kidnappé par le passé – un qui n'oubliera jamais toutes les tortures qu'il a pu lui infliger. Le pilote, Poe Dameron, se tient devant lui, le front plissé. Il tient dans sa main un objet cylindrique qu'il tend à Ben. Il le prend, le caresse du bout des doigts, autant que les deux pinces de fer autour de ses poignets le lui permettent. Ses poils se hérissent sur ses bras. C'est comme un courant électrique qui vient de passer dans tout son corps.

Il a souffert pour le mériter.

Il le repousse, le glisse dans l'une des mains de Dameron et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il n'a pas l'intention de laisser apparaître ne serait-ce qu'une seule faiblesse.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Dameron.

Il n'a pas non plus l'intention d'être pris pour un imbécile.

– Un sabre-laser, répond-il d'un ton neutre.

– C'est le tien, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-il en la possession de Rey ?

– Parce que je le lui ai donné.

Dameron hausse un sourcil interrogateur bien que tout son corps tendu crie la défensive.

– Quel genre de tour est-ce là, Ren ?

Ben ne tique pas à l'emploi de ce nom, lui qui a prié pendant des années qu'il soit pris au sérieux, mais Poe semble sérieusement attendre une réponse.

– Il n'y a aucun tour –

– Je ne te crois pas, coupe Poe.

Et il est vrai que Dameron n'a aucune raison de le faire. Ben sait que tous sur ce vaisseau le déteste, qu'ils rêvent de le voir mort et que si Rey n'était pas là il aurait probablement été lynché en public mais il n'a que faire de leur avis. Il est un monstre qui doit vivre avec toutes les atrocités qu'il a commises. Il aura bien assez de la haine et de la honte qu'il ressentira pour le restant de ses jours.

A vrai dire, il n'y a qu'un seul avis qui compte vraiment et celle qui pourra l'émettre n'est pas dans cette pièce.

– Ça m'est égal. Je veux seulement voir Rey.

Cette fois-ci, Dameron ricane et quitte la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Ben redresse la tête et lorsqu'il aperçoit la silhouette de Rey se glisser par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il se précipite à son encontre. Il aimerait tendre les bras, mais les deux bracelets qui l'enserrent le retiennent. Ses bras retombent ballants le long de son corps et son sourire se fane aussi vite qu'il est apparu sur ses lèvres. Il recule d'un pas que Rey franchit sans hésiter.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? demande-t-elle, mais ses yeux dérivent sur les menottes, avant de chercher à accrocher son regard.

– A ton avis ? répond-il, en agitant, agacé, les bracelets devant ses yeux.

Elle n'a pas besoin de répondre. Il suffit qu'ils se regardent suffisamment longtemps pour se comprendre.

Ben finit par s'asseoir.

– Est-ce que ça va, toi ? Est-ce que ça te fait la même impression ?

– Que tout est trop bruyant ?

Il acquiesce.

– Je ne pensais pas ce que serait si étrange de rentrer à la maison, dit-elle naturellement.

Jakku n'a jamais été rien de plus qu'une prison pour elle. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce sont ses proches qui constituent son foyer, qu'importe la planète, le vaisseau ou la pièce où elle se trouve.

– Ecoute, Ben, poursuit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur la froide banquette en métal de sa cellule. Ce que je peux leur dire à ton égard n'a aucun intérêt. Personne n'oubliera ce que tu as fait. Ils voudront te garder enfermer, peut-être pour toujours et …

– Rey, l'interrompt-il.

Les menottes contraignent ses mouvements, mais il peut encore effleurer ses mains du bout des doigts. Il peste tout de même de ce contact si fugace alors elle met fin à cette infime distance pour glisser ses mains dans les siennes, beaucoup trop larges, dans lesquelles elles pourraient presque se perdre.

– J'en ai conscience. Tu n'as pas à me défendre, mais je te remercie d'essayer, d'avoir toujours essayé avec moi, même quand tout semblait perdu.

Il n'est plus capable de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il a prononcé ses mots.

– Il faut aussi que tu saches que je ne resterai pas jusqu'à la fin de mes jours dans une cellule.

– Je sais.

Ils restent silencieux l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils se quitteront en temps venus et cette seule pensée écrase son cœur contre sa poitrine – toutes ses années, toutes ses années pour _ça_.

ooo

La banquette en métal sur laquelle il doit dormir brise peu à peu son dos. Ses heures de sommeil n'ont plus rien de réparateur et il se lève autant qu'il se couche dans la douleur. Il manque à deux ou trois reprises de s'écraser à terre. Ses lourdes paupières laissent parfois apparaître Rey, mais elle n'est qu'un mirage et ce répit que ses rêves lui accorde n'est que de courte durée.

Ses rêves ne sont pas faits que de lumière et d'étoiles et il arrive qu'ils soient aussi noirs que la nuit. Ces rêves-là agitent son sommeil plus que n'importe quels autres. Il a beau essayé, rouvrir les yeux lui semble impossible.

Il soupire en se retournant sur sa banquette et ferme les yeux. Il espère que ses rêves ne seront pas de ce genre-là ce soir.

Mais le noir l'envahit bien vite. Il se crispe sur sa couchette et ses mains s'accrochent aux menottes qui les maintiennent.

Le vide se fait autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une lueur dans les ténèbres.

– Laisse- _le_ mourir, il entend.

La voix de Rey l'appelle. Il se retourne dans un mouvement lent. Elle se tient derrière lui, un sabre rouge brandi qui ensanglante son visage.

Il l'a si souvent rêvé par le passé, la voir se dresser à ses côtés, terrible et meurtrière. Ses mains tremblent aujourd'hui de la voir ainsi.

– Laisse- _le_ mourir, elle répète.

Le sabre s'abat sur son visage et une violente douleur le foudroie. Tout son corps se tend quelques secondes avant de tomber à terre. Il s'écrase dans un bruit mat.

– Ben, Ben, _Ben_.

Il entend toujours sa voix, mais l'a perdue du regard. Il sent une pression dans ses bras, une chaleur dans son dos. Il parvient à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle l'aide à se redresser, puis passe ses mains sur ses poignets. Les menottes tombent, mais des anneaux rouges cerclent toujours sa peau avant de disparaître sous les doigts de Rey.

– Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, murmure-t-elle en le tenant toujours contre elle.

 _Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar_ , il se répète. Un cauchemar qu'il ne cesse pourtant de faire depuis qu'il l'a rencontrée.

Ce n'est qu'à présent qu'il le comprend.

ooo

Elle lui a remis ses menottes lorsqu'elle est partie. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de s'excuser, ses yeux le criaient. Il ne dort pas mieux, ses muscles sont toujours aussi engourdis et il hait toujours autant cette cage, mais au moins, il ne rêve plus.

Rey lui rend visite plusieurs fois par jour. Elle lui apporte ses repas, mange avec lui. Parfois, elle parle, commente son retour parmi la Résistance, mais elle garde secret leurs actions et leur position au-dehors. C'est à peine s'il est toléré. Sa présence sur ce vaisseau est un danger pour tous. Il pourrait, s'il changeait d'avis, risquer leur vie, risquer tout ce qu'ils ont construit et ce pourquoi ils se sont battus. Ils reviennent de si loin, ils ne peuvent se permettre une seule erreur le concernant. Lui faire confiance serait la pire de toute.

Il imagine qu'ils craignent son retour parmi le Premier Ordre, mais peu importe ce qu'il décidera de faire dans le futur, Ben sait qu'il n'y a plus sa place. Le Premier Ordre devait être une alternative à l'impuissance de la République : il n'a finalement été qu'un instrument de plus entre des hommes puissants. S'il a cru dans sa jeunesse aux beaux discours de Snoke, ils se sont peu à peu effacés face à sa colère. Le Premier Ordre n'a jamais été qu'une coquille vide.

Il se demande tout de même où ils en sont. Il lui est arrivé de surprendre Hux s'attarder dans la salle où Snoke siégeait autrefois malgré son absence. Il se tenait droit, les mains derrière le dos avec cette attitude très autoritaire qu'il lui a toujours connu. Il regardait ce fauteuil – rien qu'un simple fauteuil. Comme happé, il paraissait incapable de lever les yeux, même lorsque Ben tout vêtu de son habit de Suprême Leader le surprenait quand il entrait dans la pièce. Hux devait se rêver à sa place. Aujourd'hui tous ses désirs ce sont sans doute réalisés.

Le Premier Ordre n'a plus d'importance pour Ben, mais il doit quand même avouer qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à remettre à leur place Hux et quelques-uns de ses officiers pour l'avoir abandonné à son sort.

On frappe à la porte. Rey apparaît aussitôt et lui sourit, mais referme très vite la porte derrière elle. C'est à peine si Ben a le temps de reconnaître une silhouette dans le couloir.

– Quelqu'un voudrait te voir.

Il sait, elle n'a pas besoin de prononcer son nom, il sait.

Mais il ne peut pas.

 _Non, pas maintenant._

C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

– Je ne peux pas, pas encore. Je suis désolé.

Il hausse le ton en espérant qu'elle l'entende à travers la porte de sa cellule.

Rey sort quelques secondes avant de reparaître et de fermer à nouveau la porte derrière elle. Elle réduit la distance entre eux deux et pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Il se tient le dos courbé, appuyé des deux bras sur la table. Il a bien du mal à garder l'équilibre et sa respiration devient douloureuse. Elle reste bloquée dans sa gorge et ce sont des pierres qui gonflent ses poumons.

Il n'est pas prêt à l'affronter – quand il parvient à peine à supporter l'image que lui renvoie son miroir.

ooo

Il baisse les yeux.

Rey lui a apporté ce miroir il y a quelques jours maintenant. Il ne tient généralement pas plus de quelques secondes ce regard dur qu'il a trop longtemps ignoré. Il s'était confectionné un masque à son image, un masque qui cachait son regard – celui de son père – et ce visage qu'il détestait et qui appartenait à un garçon lâche et peureux. Il l'avait retiré quelques années plus tard, mais le regard n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours resté aussi difficile à soutenir.

Il le sent, Kylo Ren est toujours en lui. Il le juge, l'insulte et tente de le briser de l'intérieur. C'est ce qu'il a fait autrefois en exploitant ses faiblesses.

Ben lève à nouveau les yeux vers le petit carré devant lui qui lui renvoie cette image qu'il a cachée et qu'il déteste, mais un bruit l'interrompt. La porte grince, il sursaute.

Rey glisse sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

– Est-ce que je te dérange ?

Il secoue la tête et l'invite à entrer.

Comme il ne bouge pas, elle vient se placer à côté de lui. Ils fixent alors le miroir devant eux qui leur renvoie leur reflet sous un néon grésillant.

Il a toujours autant de mal à supporter son image, mais il ne peut détacher son regard du miroir et de Rey qui se tient à ses côtés. Ils sont réunis – comme dans ces rêves qui l'ont si souvent hanté. Il a un peu de mal à y croire et doit finalement se tourner vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle est bien là.

– Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, dit-il.

S'il veut pouvoir tenir son regard, dormir la nuit – et ne plus craindre Kylo Ren.

Rey lui répond par un sourire.

ooo

Il respire profondément, a les yeux fermés et fait le vide en lui. Rey détache toujours ses menottes lorsqu'elle le rejoint dans sa cellule. Elle les laisse tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd. Il est à peu près sûr qu'elle n'en a pas averti la Résistance. Dans cette pièce, il n'y a qu'eux deux et personne pour s'interposer.

Il sent Rey à ses côtés, assise en tailleur. Ses paupières sont closes aussi. Sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme régulier et ses mains entourent ses genoux. Il discerne un léger sourire sur ses lèvres qui en retour en fait naître un sur les siennes. Il est à peu près sûr que Rey le voit faire.

C'est la première fois qu'ils méditent ensemble et c'est comme un soulagement pour Ben. Il y a si longtemps qu'il n'a plus revu la lumière. Il parcourt un chemin qui ne lui est plus familier et la peur de s'y perdre l'étreint. Il a tâtonné quelques secondes avant de sentir la présence de Rey qui l'a rejoint. Il retrouve rapidement ses marques. Même s'il ne se sent pas tout à fait à l'aise, il y a ce sourire qui l'encourage.

Il aperçoit tout le vaisseau, les officiers dans la salle de pilotage, les ouvriers chargés de l'entretien qui rangent le vaisseau, nettoient, réparent, les pilotes qui s'entraînent, puis il y a Leia, assise seule dans une chambre qui lui est réservée. Ses traits sont tirés, son visage plus dur que jamais. Elle paraît si fatiguée. Il pourrait poursuivre sa visite du vaisseau, mais il ne peut plus repartir. Quelque chose le retient dans cette pièce avec sa mère. C'est peut-être la culpabilité qui le contraint à rester. Il n'a pas envie de la quitter.

Sa mère se redresse et ses yeux cherchent dans la solitude de la pièce une présence, mais son regard se perd dans le vide.

Il ouvre les yeux et c'est dans sa cellule qu'il se trouve, Rey à ses côtés.

Elle se tourne vers lui et il lui dit :

– Rey, je suis prêt.

Lorsqu'elle ramasse les menottes et s'apprête à les lui passer autour des poignets, il hoche la tête et renonce à sa liberté.

Elle ouvre la porte et le sort de sa cage. Ils traversent le vaisseau, lui devant elle, guidé par ses indications. Les couloirs lui semblent immenses, interminables et remplit d'ennemis. Les Résistants s'arrêtent sur son passage et le foudroient du regard. La haine brille dans leurs yeux.

Il leur a tant pris, plus qu'il ne pourra jamais rendre et même s'il peut mener à bout ses projets, il sait que jamais il ne sera excusé.

Il ne doit pas, il ne doit jamais oublier.

Il garde tout de même la tête haute.

Ils s'arrêtent finalement devant une grosse porte qui coulisse. Une fenêtre donne vue sur l'espace. Au milieu de la pièce, un siège leur tourne le dos. Rey entre la première et lui demande de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Elle s'adresse à quelqu'un que Ben ne peut voir. Il se fige, tremble. L'attente est longue et il craint que Rey vienne le voir avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Il comprendrait une réponse négative, il n'en serait pas moins déçu.

Elle se retourne et hoche la tête. Ils entrent dans la pièce, elle lui retire ses bracelets et le quitte. Les portes se referment derrière elle.

Le siège pivote aussitôt. Elle se lève – la princesse Leia – et s'approche de lui jusqu'à lui faire face. Ils se jaugent un moment qui lui semble infini et il est prêt à baisser les yeux parce qu'il est trop dur de se plonger dans le regard plein de déception, de colère et de pitié mêlées de sa mère.

La claque est dure contre sa joue – elle ne l'a jamais frappé.

Il le mérite aujourd'hui plus que jamais – et pire encore.

Son visage reste baissé, ses yeux fixent ses pieds.

– Qu'as-tu donc fait ? demande-t-elle.

Mais la question est rhétorique. Il n'est là que pour s'excuser, autant qu'il le faudra.

– Je suis désolé. Je regrette tout ce que je vous ai fait.

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Elle entoure ses bras autour de lui, mais elle tremble si fort et lui aussi. Il sait qu'il a brisé le cœur de sa mère à tout jamais.

ooo

Dameron rit.

Il se fout de sa gueule comme jamais personne ne s'est foutu de sa gueule. Si la situation avait été toute autre, s'ils s'étaient croisés à un autre moment, Kylo Ren l'aurait probablement étouffé avec son propre rire.

– Ou tu peux toi-même t'introduire dans les vaisseaux du Premier Ordre. Je crois que tu en gardes un bon souvenir, non ? provoque Ben.

Il n'y a qu'eux deux dans cette pièce. Il peut bien se permettre de remettre Dameron à sa place.

– Tu en gardes un bon souvenir, répète Dameron dans une imitation très mauvaise. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on fait face à un cul-de-sac qu'on doit accepter l'aide de n'importe qui.

– De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Ben se laisse retomber sur son siège, ses mains toujours liées par ces foutues menottes. Cela fait des semaines qu'il les porte maintenant et malgré les quelques heures durant lesquelles Rey les lui retire ses poignets restent toujours aussi tuméfiés. Il ne s'y fera jamais.

Il poursuit :

– Je suis le seul à connaître aussi bien le Premier Ordre de l'intérieur.

C'est une véritable opportunité qui se présente à lui, non seulement de montrer à la Résistance, à sa mère et à Rey – à Rey par-dessus tout – qu'il n'est plus celui qu'il était, de mener à bien ses projets et de peut-être même de pouvoir se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ces satanés bracelets.

– Rien ne nous dit que les informations que tu vas nous donner ne serons pas erronées et que tu n'es pas en train de nous monter un plan pour nous piéger tous.

Ben roule des yeux.

– C'est pour ça que je veux y aller moi-même. Je me fiche d'être surveillé par une bonne dizaine de Résistants et de n'être pas armé. Je sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir vous aider. Vous pouvez même monter un plan, vous faire passer par des officiers du Premier Ordre et me trimbaler dans les vaisseaux menotté comme un prisonnier. Je suis le seul à pouvoir vous aider.

– Le seul à pouvoir nous trahir, corrige Dameron.

– Laissez-moi y aller seul si c'est ce que vous inquiète ! Je pourrais vous être un réel atout si vous me laissiez faire.

– Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque que tu nous échappes.

Ben se redresse, toise Dameron et lui lance un rictus de biais.

– Je ne vous sers à rien ici, vous ne faites rien de moi, vous n'avez même pas esquissé l'ombre d'un jugement et si le Premier Ordre m'attrape, ils essayeront de me tuer avant que j'ai le temps de riposter. Je suis un montre pour eux. Je n'étais pas apprécié, ils craignaient seulement tout ce que je représentais, l'héritage de Vador, mon pouvoir et la connaissance des Jedis.

– Et tu pourrais parfaitement retrouver ta place. Tu as déjà mis fin à l'existence d'un Suprême Leader, tu pourrais très bien recommencer.

– C'est Hux, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il.

Il regarde ses mains attachées. Il est certain d'avoir raison, mais il n'en a pas encore eu la confirmation.

– C'est Hux qui a pris ma place.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'est même plus une interrogation. Dameron ne le lui a pas encore dit, mais Ben sait, au plus profond de lui, que personne d'autre qu'Armitage Hux ne peut occuper ce poste – son poste. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher. Le temps où il régnait de son terrible vaisseau sur toute la galaxie n'est pas si loin.

Dameron ricane.

– Je ne te donnerai certainement pas ce genre d'informations.

– Mais moi je dois concéder à vous donner toutes celles qui sont en ma possession sans rien en retour ?

– Sans rien en retour ?

Dameron lui offre un énorme sourire.

– Rien en retour ? répète-t-il. Nous avons accepté de t'emmener dans notre vaisseau, c'est plus que nous pouvons nous permettre.

Ben grogne, mais il sait que personne ne cédera, pas même Rey.

ooo

Ils envoient quelqu'un effectuer une mission de reconnaissance – Finn. Un sabotage comme moyen de vérifier la véracité des informations que Ben leur a confiées. Dameron est venu le narguer le matin même et lui demander de confirmer ses informations.

Ben n'a rien de plus à ajouter. Il leur a déjà tout dit.

Il attend comme un lion en cage dans sa cellule. Il aurait vraiment préféré être à la place de Finn, mais il se dit que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Après cette mission, ils l'enverront à son tour sur les vaisseaux du Premier Ordre et il aura enfin droit à un peu d'action.

La porte s'ouvre. Ce n'est pas Rey qui apparaît. Ben lève un sourcil, interrogateur. D'ordinaire, c'est toujours elle qui ouvre sa porte, même lorsque c'est Dameron qui souhaite lui parler. Elle l'accompagne toujours.

Le pilote a un sale sourire sur les lèvres que Ben aimerait décrocher.

La mission devrait bientôt prendre fin. Il est sans doute venu le sortir pour le conduire à l'avant du vaisseau où les Résistants se regroupent pour discuter de leur plan.

Il reste aussi neutre que possible et avance lorsque Dameron le pousse à l'extérieur comme n'importe quel prisonnier. Mais il n'est pas un prisonnier comme les autres.

Le chemin est long, mais désert. Les Résistants semblent avoir disparu. Au bout du couloir ils entrent dans une pièce bondée où tout le vaisseau semble y être regroupé. Sa mère se tient au centre. Il n'ose la regarder.

Mais quelque chose ne va pas.

 _Rey n'est pas là._

Il fait volte-face et foudroie Dameron du regard.

– Rey est allée effectuée la mission, n'est-ce pas ?

– Elle l'a spécifiquement demandé parce qu'elle est persuadée que tu ne nous mens pas. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle, puisque tu nous as donné toutes les informations que tu avais et que ton plan est sans faille. Elle reviendra sans encombre, c'est de Rey dont on parle.

– Mais tu as menti.

– Tu n'aurais pas réagi de la même manière si je t'avais dit que Rey effectuerait cette mission. Tu aurais peut-être ajouté quelques omissions …

Ben ne dit rien et attend. Il entend les murmures, voit les regards qui se tournent vers lui, mais il n'écoute pas, évite leur regard. Il attend juste le retour de Rey qu'il espère proche.

Ses jambes s'agitent. Il ne tient plus en place.

Il faut attendre encore de nombreuses et longues minutes pour que des pas traversent le couloir. Lorsqu'il se retourne, il la voit apparaître, Finn sur ses pas.

– Alors ? demande Dameron.

– Mission accomplie.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle croise son regard.

ooo

La mission doit être rapide pour être efficace. Ils ne seront que deux à s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau du Suprême Leader, la Résistance fera diversion.

C'est à contrecœur que les Résistants ont accepté, mais Ben leur a offert de très nombreuses contreparties en cas d'échec – _ou de trahison, c'est la trahison qu'ils craignent_. Ils connaissant désormais tous les secrets des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre, la liste de leurs bases et s'il décide de les trahir, il devra maintenant rivaliser d'une certaine ingéniosité pour pouvoir les contrer car après tout il ne connaît pas grand-chose d'eux. Il ne peut même pas imaginer combien ils sont.

Ils entrent sans difficulté. Rey neutralise les premiers soldats et lui fait signe d'avancer. Dans le couloir ils avancent à tâtons. Ils ne pourront entrer par cette porte à moins de la transpercer avec un sabre-laser, mais ce serait un risque inutile à prendre quand ils peuvent se faufiler par une trappe secrète et emprunter des conduits suffisamment larges pour les accueillir tous les deux sans avertir qui que ce soit de leur présence.

Ben laisse entrer Rey en premier et la suit de près en veillant à correctement refermer le chemin derrière lui, puis il avance à quatre pattes derrière elle. Ils continuent ainsi sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à arriver à un cul-de-sac. Rey fait tomber d'un geste de la main la plaque qui les empêche d'avancer et s'extirpe rapidement pour le laisser passer. Cette fois-ci, ils n'ont pas le temps de se montrer aussi prudents qu'à l'entrée. Rey arrête déjà un premier tir de Trooper. Ben brandit alors son sabre, pour la première fois depuis cette nuit.

Ses deux mains sont libres de leur mouvement et il entame, plus agressif que jamais, un combat, court et violent. Ses mains sont tremblantes lorsqu'il éteint son sabre. Rey ouvre déjà la porte qui doit les conduire à l'avant du vaisseau.

Une alarme résonne. Même si c'est quelque chose qu'ils avaient envisagé, ils restent surpris et se lancent des regards entendus.

Plus de Troopers se pressent vers eux. Rey bondit alors devant Ben et c'est un ballet de coups qu'ils entament, côte à côte.

Jamais ils ne pensaient revivre cette nuit-là. Pourtant, il sent la même force envahir son corps, la même assurance gonfler son cœur. Il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix et son sabre ne s'arrête plus de fendre l'air. Il frappe, encore et encore, mais ses yeux restent rivés sur Rey qui n'a jamais été aussi puissante.

Leurs adversaires ne les ont pas ralenti plus de quelques minutes.

Ils reprennent leur chemin, plus déterminés que jamais.

Ben sait exactement quelle direction il doit prendre. Il pourrait avancer les yeux fermés dans le vaisseau – et il semble que Rey s'en souvienne elle aussi comme si c'était hier qu'ils étaient entrés, ensemble, dans la pièce où siège le Suprême Leader.

Lorsqu'ils prennent l'ascenseur, Rey lui prend la main et la serre si fort. Ils n'ont pas besoin de parler. Ils savent l'un comme l'autre ce qui les attend. Cette fois-ci, il n'existe plus aucun conflit entre eux.

Ils ouvrent la première porte qui les fait entrer dans un sas. Ils entendent les cris dans la salle. Ils se regardent et d'un geste sûr, commun, ils pointent leur main en direction de la porte. Ils la font plier ensemble.

Mais les tirs fusent avant même qu'ils ne l'aient détruite. Les cris du général Hux – Suprême Leader – protestent.

Il ne peut plus échapper à son destin.

D'une manière presque inattendue, il fait cesser les tirs et leur ordonne d'entrer.

Rey passe la première et Ben entre à sa suite. Le visage du Suprême Leader se tord de colère lorsqu'il l'aperçoit.

– Tue-la ! hurle-t-il.

Ben ne répond pas. Il fixe Rey.

Il ne sait combien de temps s'écoule, sans doute trop au goût de Hux qui ordonne à nouveau à ses hommes de tirer.

Mais ils ne peuvent plus rien désormais.

Ben les arrête, les uns après les autres, sans un effort.

– Ben, lui dit Rey, confuse.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Il lève une main ferme dans sa direction et la repousse à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle va s'écraser au loin, dans l'ascenseur et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, les portes se referment une à une sur elle.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes de plus à Ben pour éjecter cette partie du vaisseau. Il avait pourtant promis de ne lui avoir caché aucune information, mais il se devait de garder celle-ci pour lui, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais accepté de l'emmener avec elle.

La pièce dérive un moment, puis les réacteurs se mettent en marche. Ils s'éloignent peu à peu du vaisseau maître, mais Ben s'est déjà retourné, le sabre rouge brandit, prêt à affronter les dirigeants du Premier Ordre – prêt à mourir pour en finir avec Kylo Ren.

ooo

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il se sent léger, plus léger qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il sait qu'il a fait la paix avec lui-même, même si jamais ce qu'il a fait ne pourra être réparé.

Il se souvient de sa mission – son ultime mission – et du Premier Ordre. Il ne peut être certain que son œuvre a suffi. Seul le temps le dira, mais au moins les a-t-il suffisamment déstabilisés pour laisser le temps à la Résistance – et à leurs forces alliées – pour parvenir à les neutraliser.

Il est comme dans du coton et tout est blanc autour de lui. Une douce chaleur traverse tout son corps, mais la douleur est bien présente.

Luke lui a un jour dit, lorsqu'il était enfant, qu'on ne ressent pas la douleur une fois dans la Force. Se pourrait-il qu'il lui ait menti ?

Il a sa réponse lorsqu'il aperçoit Rey, assise à côté de lui. Elle s'approche d'un geste vif et fronce les sourcils, comme surprise de le voir éveillé.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se rend compte qu'il est allongé sur un lit.

C'est aussi à ce moment qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas mort.

Il grimace quand il essaye de se redresser.

Il ne peut la regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Je devais le faire, Rey.

Il n'a pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle lui en veut – sans doute plus pour lui avoir menti que pour les actes qu'il a commis sur le vaisseau du Premier Ordre.

– J'ai dû venir te chercher. Tu aurais pu mourir.

– Je sais.

Il évite toujours ses yeux.

– Mais je devais le faire, poursuit-il. Je devais le faire seul et je sais que si je t'en avais parlé, tu n'aurais pas été d'accord. C'était trop dangereux.

Il tend la main pour toucher la sienne, mais la surprise le frappe lorsqu'il aperçoit les bouts de métal briller au bout de son bras. Il s'empresse de remonter sa manche. C'est tout un avant-bras qu'il a perdu. Il se laisse retomber dans son lit d'hôpital et éclate de rire. L'ironie du sort est telle qu'il a bien du mal à y croire. La situation amuse beaucoup moins Rey qui lui dit :

– Peut-être que si tu m'avais laissé t'accompagner, tu n'aurais pas perdu ton bras. Quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu avais perdu connaissance, tu te vidais de ton sang, tu avais perdu un de tes bras. Les médecins ont constaté de nombreuses blessures un peu partout sur ton corps, des tirs qui t'ont touché. Ils ont mis un moment avant de stabiliser ton état. J'arrivais quelques minutes trop tard et ils n'auraient rien pu faire pour toi.

– Et ils ont accepté de me soigner sans protester ? demande Ben.

– Ils n'ont pas eu le choix.

Cette fois-ci Rey esquisse un sourire.

Un silence gêné les surplombe quelques secondes avant que Ben ne le brise :

– Je devais le tuer, Rey.

– Qui donc ?

Elle le sonde du regard et Ben ne détourne pas les yeux. Elle sait, elle a compris, mais elle veut l'entendre le lui dire.

– Tu dois te l'entendre dire, ajoute-t-elle.

– Je devais tuer Kylo Ren, avoue Ben.

Elle sourit faiblement et se rapproche. Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et alors qu'il l'enlace, il se laisse tomber au creux de son épaule. Il ne pleure plus désormais, il sourit parce qu'elle la conduit jusqu'à la Lumière.

Il veut aussi profiter du peu de temps qu'il leur reste ensemble. Il ne lui a encore rien dit, mais elle sait qu'il ne pourra rester indéfiniment dans ce vaisseau où tous le détestent. Il doit poursuivre sa route et c'est un ailleurs qui l'attend pour réparer ses erreurs.

– Rey …

Elle pose une main tendre contre sa joue et c'est une douce caresse qui l'accueille.

– Je sais.

– Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu accepteras, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoue la tête, presque triste.

– Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant.

Ben se lève alors. Il enfile les vêtements propres que Rey lui apporte. Il lui est difficile de tenir sur ses deux jambes, si faibles d'être restées immobiles pendant des jours, et Rey doit parfois le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Elle le conduit à travers des couloirs déserts jusqu'à la maintenance.

– Je connais un engin …

Mais Ben le voit et il rit d'un pareil destin.

 _Sérieusement ?!_

– Ce tas de ferraille !

– Il est remis en état. Après notre sauvetage, la Résistance est allée le récupérer et je m'en suis occupée avec l'aide de Chewie.

– Il ne va pas aimer …

– Tu t'expliqueras avec lui en temps venus. Dépêche-toi maintenant. Les médecins ne vont pas tarder à s'apercevoir que tu n'es plus dans ton lit et il faut que … Ben, ils ne te laisseront jamais partir.

– Je sais.

Elle se blottit alors tout contre lui et il la serre dans ses bras, mais l'étreinte est bien trop brève et il doit partir.

Il se dirige vers le Faucon Millénium qui a toujours l'air de sortir de la casse. Il est prêt à y entrer, mais il se retourne, une dernière fois. Il le doit. Rey se tient derrière lui, elle attend et le regarde avec ces yeux plein d'espoir.

Alors il rebrousse chemin et en quelques enjambés fonce vers elle pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche s'écrase maladroitement contre ses lèvres. Leur baiser est court, mais intense et Ben peut maintenant partir l'esprit tranquille, sans aucun regret.

Il monte dans le vaisseau que son père a autrefois trimbalé à travers toute la galaxie et démarre l'engin. Il manque quelque chose cependant et comme s'il savait, il porte sa main à l'une des poches de son pantalon. Ses doigts touchent quelque chose de froid, de petit et de métallique. Il les reconnaît d'instinct. Il sort les fameux dés de son père qu'il accroche devant lui et sourit à Rey qu'il aperçoit au-dehors.

Ils se reverront bientôt. Il le sait. Mais pour le moment, la galaxie l'attend.

* * *

Je suis vraiment ravie de vous avoir offert ce texte et je vous remercie énormément que vous ayez été lecteurs occasionnels ou assidus, que vous vous soyez expriimés ou non. Vous m'avez énormément motivée à poursuivre ma lancée et à offrir plus au fandom et à écrire plus de Reylo. Je dois même vous avouer que j'ai commencé à réfléchir à une éventuelle suite avec Ben et Finn en personnages principaux et ... Rey qui apparaîtrait un peu plus tard. L'histoire serait écrite dans un registre assez différent, plus aventure, mais serait toujours centrée sur Ben. J'ai quelques autres idées en tête, des textes qu avancent et que j'espère pouvoir bientôt vous présenter. Dans tous les cas, merci encore à vous tous !


End file.
